Surprise
by homson
Summary: If Clarke had known saving lives would lead to a surprise marriage and the adoption of kids, she would have run. But what happens when it leads to support, training, and advice once she has escaped Mount Weather? (Femslash)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the 100 nor its characters.

Thanks a lot to HedaBeka for cleaning my mess.

They were free from Mount Weather and after her fight with Anya, she had gained some respect from the grounder. They had decided to separate from each other; Clarke wanted to find her people from the Ark and Anya needed to meet with the Commander. If they could form a truce with the grounders because of a common enemy then maybe it could evolve into some form of peace. They gave a nod to each other and went their own ways

Clarke was lost. With the night and the trees that appeared all the same, she did not know which direction she should go. She was tired, hurt and hungry. It was due time for her to take a break. She sat down against a tree and began to fall asleep. A few hours later, she heard some screams that sounded like they came from children. With a start, she took her gun and ran towards the noise. Two Mountain Men were nearby with three young girls at gunpoint while another man was hitting a woman who was trying to defend the young children.

Clarke clicked off the safety and shot the two men who were keeping the children. They both dropped down bleeding from the various holes in their chests, but before she could attack the third man his gun was already unloading on her. A bullet went through her shoulder, and she ground her teeth together in pain as she let her gun fall. The man clicked in a new clip ready to kill her when the grounder woman jumped onto him from behind and started to strangle him. He fell and struggled to get free, but she didn't let him go. Silence ensued, and the three were dead.  
After a moment, Clarke began to move towards the woman who seemed exhausted, and the children who were terrified. She paused when she saw the woman looking at her suspiciously. She lifted her uninjured arm in surrender, as a sign of peace.  
"I'm a healer. I just want to help you." Clarke says quietly. The woman keeps looking at her with suspicion, but she finally gives a brief nod.  
The woman has some bruises and a cut on her head, but once cleaned and bandaged it would heal. When she was examining her, the woman spoke to the children in Trigedasleng.

It wasn't long before Clarke stood up, "You will heal, but I need to clean your injury with some water and bandage your head. I need to clean mine too. Do you know where we can find some water?"  
The woman was watching her, but she said nothing because unlike the warriors she did not understand English. It puzzled Clarke because the woman had seemed to understand her earlier. She decided to try again, "You can talk to me. I know that the warriors speak English. I'm Clarke and I'm an ally of Anya."  
The woman seems surprised, but she finally answers her, "I'm Amyla. I know where to find some water. Follow me." Clarke nodded and immediately followed the group.  
After half an hour, they were at a river and Clarke began to work on the group's injuries. Once finished, she sat on the ground, taking a break since her own blood loss was making her dizzy. Amyla was speaking to the children and they were glancing over at her, causing immediate suspicion and worry to creep into her. She opened her mouth, ready to wish them good luck and a goodbye, when Amyla began to speak.

"I owe you a debt; you saved me and my children while they were under my protection. The only way for me to repay the debt like that is to form a union with you and to protect you from my own."  
"Uhh, what exactly is a union?" The worry had left her, but confusion now set in.  
"It's when two people join together. They share everything and protect each other."  
It sounded so much like a marriage. This can't be happening. She needed to find something to discourage her. She could act like she didn't understand her, but that would make her appear stupid and she didn't like that idea. She was too prideful, damn it. She could run, but just one look at the children threw out that idea. She could lie and tell them she already had someone, which could have been true if Finn didn't have Raven, but she didn't know how liars were treated among the grounders. She was left with one solution.

"I'm from the sky people. We don't have the same customs and you saved my life as well. You owe me nothing; your debt is already paid." She was proud of herself; she had successfully disarmed an embarrassing situation. Or so she thought.  
"I could accept that if it was only me, but you saved my children too. It will be a dishonor to me and to the children if I don't repay the debt by a union. We will be cast out of the woods clan. I will teach you my people's way of life and you will teach me yours. The children are orphans. The Mountain Men killed their parents, and they are our responsibility now."

What the hell, since when did saving people's lives mean you had to become a wife and take care of children? Clarke was about ready to shout at her with a firm "no" and say to hell with the consequences, but she made the mistake of looking towards the girls who didn't appear to be more than seven years of age. They were looking at her with hope and admiration. It was game over. She would never be able to look at herself the same way again if she didn't protect them. Her shoulders dropped as the fight left her. She redressed the woman's head and saw that Amyla had a knowing smirk that said that she knew she had won. Damn it, she fought dirty. She would remember that. At least the woman was pretty with brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was taller than her, and probably around her age, but maybe a little older. She seemed smart, as well.  
In addition, she definitely knew how to fight. That could have been a lot worse, but she seemed to be too stubborn to die, just like herself. Either way, she knew it would be hard.

She had other things to worry about; later she would need to find a way to make her give up. For now, she had to rejoin her people and rescue her friends.  
"Do you know where the ship that crashed down is? It was burning in the sky before it fell to the earth."  
Amyla's eyes lit up in recognition, "Yes, it is one day's walk from here."  
Clarke frowned. She had really gone in the wrong direction, but it wasn't all her fault when the trees were all the same and the darkness of night had disoriented her. She could convince herself that it wasn't just her bad sense of orientation. It was time to move on.

"I need your help to get me there. My people are there and I need to speak to them. I promise you that you and the children will be safe."  
Amyla looked at her with uncertainty, but she must've seen something in her eyes that made her believe her because she gave a nod.  
Turning to the children she spoke, "Ai don tel em bialaik oso ste klir." She glanced back at Clarke. "I told them that we were safe, so don't make me a liar."  
Before they left, Amyla offered her a knife as a gift. Clarke accepted it thinking that it was for helping to protect herself and meant as a thank you, but later she would discover that it was finalizing the union and meant they were married. The walk took them almost two days with the children, but the walk gave them time to learn a little about each other. The children were named Tia, Mia and Aura. They were from the same little village as Amyla; It had been called Lum and was close to TonDC. Amyla was the leader of the village. They had been attacked by the Mountain Men, and a lot of them had been killed while the rest were captured. They had tried to fight, but there was nothing they could have done. Amyla had fought to keep the children alive and away from the Mountain Men; It was her duty as a leader to keep them safe. When Clarke told her that she had been in Mount Weather with Anya and that they had escaped, she was truly surprised. But it wasn't until Clarke told her that she had been hoping to form an alliance with the grounders to rescue her friends and the grounders in Mount Weather that she began to think her new wife might be either really strong or really stupid. She hadn't decided yet.

They were arriving at the camp when Amyla finished telling Clarke that they were actually married according to the grounder's tradition with a smirk. Clarke just stopped, mouth agape, and looking at her in complete disbelief. She hoped it was some sort of joke, but then she saw the serious look in Amyla's eyes and she knew it wasn't. The hope that she wouldn't be rejected shined through no matter how hard she tried to hide it. There was a fear for herself and the children, and she knew what she needed to do. Clarke began to smile and gave a solid nod.

It was in the middle of the day when they found themselves in front of the Ark. The soldiers were ready to shoot, but when they spotted the children they stopped and lowered their guns. Clarke was advancing with her arms in the air in surrender.

"I'm Clarke Griffin of the sky people, one of the hundred. The people behind me are with me, and they are not a threat."

As soon as the soldiers heard her name one of the guards was running towards the Ark. Within five minutes, Chancellor Griffin was rushing to the door and ordering the guards to open the gate.

When Clarke saw her mother, tears began to run down her face. She could not believe the sight before her.

"Mom," she cried. They hugged like never before. They had thought that they wouldn't see each other again. Finally they released each other and for the first time Abby realized that there were people behind Clarke. "Who are they, Clarke?"

"The woman, Amyla, is uh. She is my wife and the children are my children. Well, sort of."

According to the look on her mother's face, she would have to give an explanation. That would surely be a good mother daughter time!


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's diary:

"I've never needed to write out my thoughts before now, but the last few days have been stressful so here we are. The talks with my mom - well, if you can call it a talk when she is shouting at me about how I am irresponsible, too young to have a family and a lot more things that are less nice - have gone well (note the heavy sarcasm here). After having to feel like an eight year old again, I was able to ask for a tent for my well, ahh, my family I guess. Still not used to this. Once I got that settled, I told her about my friends at Mount Weather. How I escaped and the deal that was made with Anya. There was more shouting because apparently it was stupid to make a deal with some savages that couldn't be trusted. So the happy moment with my mom that had started with a hug was now simply me being relegated like a stupid child who doesn't know anything and should leave the adults to handle the adult things. I shouted at her; told her that they had sent us down here to die, that they didn't deserve to make the decisions for us anymore. But when I was about to start getting really nasty and mention my father, hit her where it hurts the worse, I saw the look of disappointment on Amyla's face. I saw the look of fear on the children's faces and I backed down. I can't keep acting like a rebellious teenager when my family and friends still need me to protect them. So I took a deep breath and told her that we'd talk later and took my family to the new tent. Once they were safe inside, my mom gave the order as Chancellor that nothing was to happen to them (at least we agree on one thing even if everyone else seemed distrustful of the bunch). I had left to see if I could find any of my friends. I found Raven, and she told me that Bellamy and every else had gone out to bring back Finn and to search for us. I wanted to go, but I couldn't leave my family alone at camp. Who knows what they would do to them. Therefore, I stayed and waited anxiously. Now, concerning the marital life - it is hard. Being married to a grounder who thinks you are too weak to defend yourself, that says you need to learn her language and her customs now that you are on Earth, and looks at you like you are stupid whenever you make a mistake is a little too much. So, I snapped. I told her that I wasn't weak, but the look she had given me makes me doubt my own words. Therefore, now I am supposed to fight against Tia, the seven year old, who has been trained to be a warrior. It's ridiculous. As if I could lose to a child."

Clarke prepared for the fight with a little smile on her face, while Raven and her family looked at them from the side.

Amyla gave the signal to start. Clarke didn't know what to do since she didn't want to hurt the little girl, her little girl, but she wanted to prove that she was not weak. So she decided that she would immobilize her without actually hurting her. As she made her decision and began to move, Tia threw an elbow to her side and tackled her to the ground, strangled her. She was stunned. This cannot be happening. She tried to disengage herself, but the little girl was not letting go, so finally she conceded. When she stood up she looked to the side to find everyone laughing at her, even Amyla had a smirk on her face. It was time to become serious and show them what she could do, damn it! After one hour and only two victories, exhausted and her pride crushed, she finally accepted that she had to learn how to fight.

After eating, it was time for a language and customs lesson. She was learning with the girls: her learning Trigedasleng and them learning English. It was a slow progress - the girls laughing at her while she was trying to say the words wasn't helping - but it was progress. She couldn't speak an entire sentence or understand them, but she was able to understand some words. Healer was fisa; Sky people was skaikru; fight was gonplei; warrior was gona; child was goufa; and thank you was mochof. One word Amyla used often when she didn't understand something was branwada. It was a term of endearment according to her. The girls laughed every time she called her that. She would have to ask another grounder what it really meant when no one is around.

In the evening, she heard some noises outside. Her friends were back. Finally they could plot out how to get everyone out of Mount Weather, but when she saw the grim faces of everyone she began to worry. And then, she saw Finn. He was hurt and they had restrained him. What the hell was happening?

She was about to help Finn when Bellamy grabbed her and took her aside.

"Bellamy? What's going on? Let me go!"

"Calm down, Clarke! Finn has lost it. We had to knock him out. He was shooting at people, innocent people! He killed unarmed people, children. Clarke!"

She froze in shock. It couldn't be Finn, nice and loveable Finn who had looked for peace. But then again, did she really know him anymore? Did she even know him at all? The Finn she thought she knew wouldn't of betrayed his girlfriend with her. He wouldn't have broken their hearts. She had to accept reality and stop idealizing him.

"What do you think will happen to him?"

Bellamy looked at her, feeling sorry, "the council will have to judge him so I don't know."

They could do nothing but wait. They were soon joined by the others and she began to tell them what had happened to her and the hundred. When she began to tell them of her encounter with Amyla and the kids, they had a face of worry. When she told them that everyone was safe, there was relief, but when she said that she was now married and the children were now hers there was disbelief on their faces. It was time for them to meet her new family!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning: the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Clarke just wanted to go back to sleep, having not slept the night before since she was stuck wondering what they could offer them?

Last night after her friends had left, and once the girls were asleep, she had asked Amyla what she thought of the chance of an alliance with the help of Anya. The answer was as blunt as always, which she was starting to understand was the grounder's way, "None."

"What? Why? We could help each over!" And there was that look again. The look an adult gave to a child who is a little slow. She already had worn the look during the lectures, the combat training and now in bed. Great.

"Clarke, you are learning our ways but you still don't understand. Anya lost her honor when she lost against the skaikru. As a leader she needs to be strong. She was able to escape the mountain and kill some mountain men so she was able to regain some honor but it will not be enough for the generals to listen to her. She will have to prove herself in battle."

"But Anya told me your Heda was her second. She will listen to her!"

"In private, yes, Heda will listen to Anya, but in front of our people she can't be weak. She will have to punish Anya and she will refuse the alliance. The only way for you to have an alliance is if you have something to offer that will help my people."

Moreover, here was the problem, between her worry for Finn and for the alliance she was not able to sleep.

They were ready to go to breakfast with Bellamy and Octavia but before leaving the tent she had to ask the dreaded question,

"If Finn is free, what do you think the grounders will do to him?"

"They will torture and kill him."

"What? That is barbaric, you are salvages!" And suddenly it felt really cold. Amyla said something to the girls to get them to leave with Bellamy and Octavia and when she looked back, Amyla wore a scowl and was glaring at her.

She spoke quickly in Trigedasleng. Uh. It was interesting that when she is angry she spoke in her language. She will have to remember that, and that she looked hot when she was angry. She snapped out of her daydream when Amyla's words went back into English "…little girl who can't even talk to her mother without being angry, who is weak and can't even win against a seven years old, who is full of herself and thinks she knows better than our way when you have been on earth just for some months, when you are the invaders … " and she fell back in Trigedasleng. Ouch, that stung. Finally, once Amyla had calm down, the embarrassing question was raised, "When you were in the Ark, what would you have done to someone who had killed innocents?"

"Well, he would have been floated, killed in the space, but we are on earth now so we have to be better than that!" She exclaimed in indignation.

"So you will let a man who had killed children, old people, unarmed people, walk free? Is that your form of justice?"

"You don't understand, Amyla. I have killed a lot of people at the Drop Ship, so if Finn is guilty then I'm a lot guiltier!"

"Yes, you have killed warriors. They are dead with honor, and this is war. Your friend has killed innocent people so there is no honor! Clarke, if a Grounder had killed your children and your old would you let him free? Would you not want justice?" Amyla was infuriated. "You need to wake up Clarke, even if he is your friend and you had feelings for him, he needs to be punished for what he has done! Stop trying to live in a utopia; this is the real world, our world is harsh, our rules are harsh, but it is thanks to them that we were able to survive! And who is the savage, what do you call someone who shot on unarmed children and old people?"

Clarke had angry tears in her eyes. She did not know how to answer so she did the only thing she could think to do, and she kissed her, murmuring she was sorry against her lips. After some angry sex, things were back to normal but there was a new understanding. Clarke realized she had a lot to learn if she wanted to understand the new world they were living in. While Amyla was relieved to have finally gotten through to her sky girl, she couldn't help but think about how stubborn she was! She could see a lot of strength in Clarke, she also loved her compassion, her affection with her and the girls and she was trustworthy, she had kept her word and protected them but she was also infuriating! She needed to understand that she could not protect everyone, that when one of her peoples committed a crime that he had to be punished! It will take time but she vowed to shape her into the leader she could be and when she does not listen to her, she had three little girls who would not stop pestering her until she listened.

After joining everyone, and assuring them that everything was ok, it was time to make plans for freeing their friends. When Clarke thought that everything that could go wrong had already gone wrong, she came to the realization that she was wrong again because things just got worse. Finn was freed with just a slap on the hand. Amyla and the girls looked disgusted by the justice system of the Sky people and if she was honest with herself, she was too. She could not stand to be in his presence, and even worse Finn had told her that he had done it for her, that he loved her.

What was she supposed to say when she knew she did not love him anymore, that when she was looking at him she wanted to throw up, imagining it could have been one of her little girls he could have killed!

Murphy was the next to come to her while she was walking alone in the camp. Needing to clear her head, she told him that she wanted to be alone, and he had ended up making fun of her by calling her 'princess', and telling her that he had tried to stop Finn. When she tried to pass him, he caught her arm and told her there was nothing he could have done and that if she wanted to blame someone she should blame herself since Finn was looking for her. Here she snapped, and the training with Amyla became useful with a head butt, elbow in the gut and finally a knee to his nose.

The crack and scream of pain was satisfying. She had hurt her head but she was successful. She had taken him out; Amyla and the girls would be proud of her. It was therapeutic; the anger she had always felt for Murphy had lessened, and even the anger at the helplessness to rescue her friends had lessened. She took a deep breath and looked at Murphy. Strangely, he seemed to look at her differently, like as if he had respect for her. It couldn't be, could it?

When she helped him to stand up and put his nose back in place, he did not tell her anything but as she was leaving she heard a murmur, "Thanks, Clarke."

He had called her Clarke and not 'princess'. Maybe Sky people and Grounders were not so different after all, since both were respecting of those who were strong.

They were ready to leave with her mother and some soldiers, and Amyla was on her left. When she had told her that she was leaving without her to destroy an antenna in Mount Weather and to find a way in, well the conversation hadn't been really pleasant. She had stood her ground, telling her the girls needed her but the girls were glaring at her. They reminded her that they were training to be warriors with knifes, lots of knives, and if she didn't accept that Amyla was coming with her then a knife could accidently end up in her foot.

So Amyla was angry with her on the left and Murphy on the right seemed to want to protect her according to the grunt he gave her. Unless it was the grunt to watch your back; she was not too sure what it meant.

Finn was looking at her like a lost puppy and glaring at her wife and her mother in a way that was clearly disapproving of her companions. This was going to be a fantastic walk in the woods, she could just feel it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry in advance for the faults , my Beta Reader is too busy to help me. If a Beta Reader read this story and has time to help correct it , i will be really thankful. __To strangeJenny, Clarke and Bellamy are friends like they were in the serie, it didn't change, and Murphy , well i like this character and i think he respect strength, he could have change with true friends. To Bella0018, thanks for your idea, i write a little 'talk' between Finn and Amyla^^_

During their walk Finn approached them, Clarke let him come close to her , she was keeping an eye on him, making sure he would not go on another homicidal rampage. She already knew Amyla would not do anything to him, part because she respected Clarke but more importantly, she did not want to deprive her people of their justice. Clarke was torn about that, she knew he had to pay for what he has done but thinking of him being tortured was making her sick; unfortunately, she knew they would have to take a decision soon. Amyla had been very clear , if she wanted to have at least a temporary truce , the Grounders will want justice , " blood must have blood ", if not it was war , most of the sky people will be killed , while some will be taken as slaves and her friends will remain as 'guests' at Mount weather.

Clarke already knew she did not have a choice but it was hard to accept, she will try to plead his case, it was the least she could do for him and maybe the commander will be merciful if she had something to offer for an alliance, which she still didn't have but she will find something, she had to!

Finally, successful in convincing herself with her disillusions, she should know how merciful the Grounders really are with her wife and kids 'merciful' teaching, she was able to walk more lightly, beginning to daydream about what her life could be with her wife and the girls once they had freed her friends and Amyla's people, the house they would have, how she will heal people while helping Amyla to lead their village, how Tia and Mea will become proud warriors with good heads thanks to both their teaching, how the latest one , Aura wanted to become a warrior healer like herself .

Clarke had stay by her side day and night when she had the flu, once she was healed, the little girl told her she wanted to become like her. Hearing her say this had make her incredibly happy and proud , it also made her think of her mother, even with the bad blood between them due to the death of her father , and her mother still not accepting her family, she always had wanted to make her proud. It's why she wanted to become the best healer she could be .She will have to apologize to her and hope they will have a fresh start ,being able to move on , with time maybe her mother will accept her new family. Well, only if they didn't kill each other with her wife, the last family meeting concerning her union to a Grounder and their way of teaching the children hadn't gone very well.

Still a possible future with everyone safe and her family who at least tolerate each other was a beautiful dream, that was until Finn began to talk.

She was half listening, always daydreaming but she heard words like " love", "you should trust me" , when he told her again that he had done it for her , the dream began to change, the house disappeared , being replaced by Finn falling from a canyon , Clarke shook her head , no she shouldn't think of things like that!

Aura was giving her beautiful flowers , an happy smile on her face... "I didn't knew you were lesbian!" , the canyon now had some crocodiles, another shook of her head, "I'm sure your mother disapprove, don't worry I will take care of you, you will not have to stay with these savages!" ,she heard the growl but didn't have time to react, Amyla had already broken his nose with a headbut and was holding him pinned down , choking him.

Clarke screamed "Amyla , please release him! Remember , your people deserve justice!" Amyla was keeping her hold but seemed to have calm down a little , Clarke moved toward them, a pleading look on her face "Please Amyla , for me . Let him go." Amyla finally released him , she stand up and said to Clarke "if i hear him say anyhting like this again , i will kill him , no matter if my people haven't their justice or if you plead for his life , it's his only chance!", she then left them to go in front of the group, trying to regain her calm. Clarke looked at Finn on the ground, she took deep breaths , chanting in her head (you are the bigger person ) , it was time to go to see her mother, she had some soldiers with guns around her , it should dissuade Finn to follow her . She told Murphy that she was going to talk with her mother, he just gave her a thumb up with a smirk . She walked toward her mother group, fortunately they were far enough for not having seen what happen between Amyla and Finn, she didn't want the already bad impression that her mother had of Amyla to become even worse.

" Mom, can I talk to you? ", her mother gave her a nod, " alone please? ", she was sending an apologic look to Raven .Raven gave her a small smile and left to join Finn and Murphy.

" Mom I'm sorry for how I acted, I know we will keep arguing, but I want you to know that I love you. I understand why you did what you did to dad and I'm trying to forgive you, the life on earth made me see things differently .But mom I need you to accept Amyla and the girls! At least try to talk to them and know them and I need you to accept that I have changed . I will always be your little girl who trains to be a healer and want to make you proud, but now I am also training to be a warrior, to become harder for surviving. This world is hard mom, Amyla taught me their history, and the grounders have always been at war. Against each other before the new Heda unite them , then against the mountain Men and now against us since we have invade their territory and Finn had kill innocent people! They will come after us mom, we need to find something they could want if we want to have peace with them and rescue our people at mount weather ."

Her mother had tears in her eyes "my little girl has really grow up .Ok Clarke I will make efforts with the girls ", glare, "and with Amyla but tell her to stop to look at me like she is going to skin me alive! Last time I thought she was going to kill me when we had a talk about the girls! "

" A talk mom? Really!? You were telling us we were training them to be savages! "

"Alright, alright, I will apologize and we will try to think of something together with your wife , something that we could offer to the grounders for having peace. What happen with Amyla ? She passed us quickly , she seemed angry? And are you relieve that we released Finn? I know he is a good friend of yours. "

Clarke released a heavy sigh, " honestly? No. He was a good friend but after what he has done, the way he treat my wife, I can barely stand him. I try to think of the Finn from before, but it's becoming more and more difficult, and Amyla , well she had a 'talk' with Finn and needed to calm down."

Her mother had a worried look but seeing her daughter's expression, she didn't tell anything, just giving a nod.

They were looking to the antenna when her mother realized that Bellamy and Octavia were not with them.

"Clarke what have you done? Where are they? "

" Mom, please it's not against you! They are trying to find a way in mount weather, I just want to help my friends! "

Abby sighed, looking at her daughter disaprovingly ,

"Clarke, I know you want to help your friends but you can't keep doing things behind my back! They are under my responsibility; if something happen to them, it will be my fault! "

Clarke looked chastised but she was not baking down,

" Would you have let them go if I had ask you? "

"Before you came to talk to me? No. Now, maybe, if you prove to me that I can trust you! "

Soldiers were sent to find Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke and Murphy had to go after Finn. Amyla wanted to come with them and protect Clarke, but with a pleading look, she softly asked her, so only she could heard " please stay with my mother and keep her safe, you are the one I trust the most for protecting her. "

Amyla looked at her , her regard serious " alright, be careful. Remember what I taught you. And don't worry about your mother nothing will happen to her .I swear on my honor! I will be the one to kill her when you give me permission to proceed but I will not leave this pleasure to anyone else! » said Amyla smirking .Was that some sort of bad jokes ? She wasn't so sure with the look Amyla was giving her but well, now she knew her mother would be safe, she just had to make sure to never joke about killing her mother when she was angry.

Finn was really beginning to piss her off, complaining about Amyla, their lack of trust. Worst, Murphy was making sarcastic comments and was not helping!

They had to find a shelter, the acid mists was gaining on them.

They were safe in the bunker, seeing the defenseless man dead made everything he had done a lot more real. Now she really can't look at him in the eyes, she was graceful he gave her back her watch, after making sure he wasn't proposing (even if she was happy to be with Amyla and the girls, she had been played, now she was always careful when we were giving something to her) but she knew she couldn't look at him the same as before. She sat down and stayed silent , waiting and hoping that everyone will be safe.

They met with her mother group, Amyla found them a shelter and protected them, she gave them a relieved smile. Apparently, her wife and mother had a talk and reached a compromise, before they were glaring , ready to kill each other, now they were ignoring each other,it was progress!

A beautiful surprise was awaiting them once back at the camp, Jaha was alive! He wanted them to leave and let her friends die in mount weather! She was so happy of his return she almost welcomed him in throwing a knife at him! While imagining ways to make Jaha disappear (maybe she could put Tia on him for target practice? After all the little girl will have to learn to hunt, she could give him two minutes to run and it will be free game.) ,Bellamy came to talk to to her , asking her to come with him, she was needed for healing someone .She had to talk to Amyla and her mom, it was time to prove to her mom that she could trust her from now on .


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks a lot to strangeJenny for Beta reading ._

Clarke's mother and Amyla came with her to see the person that needed healing. The chancellor asked Bellamy what was going on and Bellamy had no other choice than to answer. It was their chance, if they were able to cure Lincoln who became a reaper; they would have something to offer in exchange of peace. Amyla agreed that it could work, but she let everyone know that the peace would be fragile and as long as Finn was alive it could not happen, he would have to be judged by her people.

Abby made a speech, telling the sky peoples they were leaving for a few hours to try to find a way to make peace with the Grounders, but Jaha seemed opposed to the idea. Nevertheless, they had the support of the parents whose children were in Mount Weather, the guards and some parents of friends Clarke's little girls had made.

Clarke and Amyla had charged Tia with a mission, watching Jaha discreetly, if he was becoming a threat, Amyla told her to put a knife in his leg when no one was around, the little girl gave a nod with a serious face. Abby was smiling warmly while watching the scene, the little girl was sweet trying to act like a grown up, like a warrior! Abby assumed it was a joke. Raven was staying to watch the girls, Clarke and Amyla had trusted her to protect them, and she will not betray their trust! What's more she was beginning to become close to them, especially Mia who was often with her during the day, watching her work, asking her questions after questions, " What is it Rav?" (nickname officially adopted by everyone thanks to a little girl with big innocent and hopeful brown eyes and a scowling Raven) "What does it do?", "Can I play with it?"

The answers were varied, when Clarke was passing beside the tent one day, what she heard gave her a big scare, "It's call a bomb", "it's uh for doing a beautiful fire", NO! Put that down! You can't play with it!" Clarke, after hearing that established some rules, a sheepish Raven accepted that some things had to be kept away from children, especially when a really upset Clarke promised her if that it was to happen again she would make sure that she will be the new training partner of Amyla. Raven had seen the bruises on Clarke and Murphy after the 'training' sessions, and she wasn't suicidal thank you very much!

They took some medicine and were on their way. With a look from Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy and her mother, escorted by two guards moved away, leaving Amyla and Clarke free to talk without being heard. Amyla was wearing a hood, hiding her face and she seemed more tense than usual, almost afraid which was making Clarke more and more worried.

"I don't understand Amyla, you should be happy that your people are coming and not hiding!" said Clarke.

With a big sigh Amyla looked at Clarke saying, "You still don't understand our way of thinking, of living. What do you think will happen if I was to be seen by my people?"

"Well, they will welcome you. You have done your duty in protecting the children!" answered Clarke.

Amyla answered with a deadpan expression "Of course, they will welcome me with big smiles, and we will sing and dance around the fire! Think Clarke! What have I told you about Anya?" Amyla was becoming good at sarcasm thought Clarke, it was Murphy's fault she was sure of it!

"That she will be punished and demoted as a leader for being weak …oh! But you weren't weak! You have done what you were supposed to do!" exclaimed Clarke.

"Yes I haven't lost my honour; I have respected the traditions of the Woods Clan, always protecting the children. But when Heda comes for war, it will not just be the Woods Clan; it will be the twelve clans! Even If you obtain a truce, the other clans will think that I'm weak and once the war with the mountain men is over, they will attack my village!"

"So that's why you haven't tried to meet your people and didn't go back to your village? And how can you be so sure that the Heda will be here?" asked Clarke.

"Yes, there are always spies. As long as everyone focuses on the war and nobody knows what happened to my village, to me, it would stay safe, and yes our Heda is coming, she will never leave a treat alone on her territory. Once both our people are free, we will be strong enough to protect ourselves and I will show myself to the others leaders."

"But my people know you; they know that you are my wife! And if we cure Lincoln he will tell them!" said Clarke, beginning to panic!

"Lincoln is loyal to the Woods Clan and a friend, if I tell him not to tell anyone that I'm alive he will not, and your people know that I'm your wife and a Grounder but how many know my name, or that I'm a leader of a village?"

That made Clarke stop and really think about it, "Well my mom, and my friends."

"Exactly, only people you trust. Do you think they will betray you, or me, knowing that I'm your wife?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Clarke in indignation, "Okay, okay I see what you mean; I will pass the word around to keep your identity a secret."

"Good. I will keep the hood up at camp, with the army coming we have to assume that they will watch our every moves. Now I'm going to make you ready for your meeting with Heda, if you cure Lincoln she will accept a treaty, we all have lost family members to the reapers! You will act as the leader of the Sky People, you will need to be strong, and you also will also have to give up Finn. For the meeting they will have Indra, who is the most trusted general of Heda, she is hard but fair, Gustus who protects Heda, he will surely try to intimidate you, and Anya. Even if Anya has lost a lot of respect, Heda will still trust her, and she is the only one who had already met you. You will… "

"Wait, wait, wait, go back!" interrupted Clarke, incredulous "Leader? Meeting with Heda? It's my Mom that's the leader! Giving up Finn? I will never do that!"

"Yes," answered patiently Amyla "you will have to, and you're right you are not a leader you are still in training. Why do you think am I making you learn our way, training you every day? And you are the only one of the sky people who can obtain a meeting, they know your name, your strength, that you have killed three hundred of our people and thanks to Anya, Heda will accept to meet you. "

"I thought the training was for surviving and to help you to lead your village! I'm not a leader to my people!"

Amyla was becoming exceedingly vexed with her Sky Girl, "Who is the leader of the Sky People? Your mother! To whom is she listening? To you! Whom the 'hundred', as you call them, follow? You! Who is the one who can obtain a meeting and maybe a treaty with Heda; who will have to do everything she can to keep peace between both our people if she doesn't want to lose her family? What's more, you already have three generals!"

Wait, what? She would know it if she had three generals, "What are you talking about?"

"Bellamy, Murphy and Raven are your generals!" seriously? "They follow your orders, you trust them and they trust you. They know how to fight; they just need a little more training!" Amyla told her wife with a serious expression.

Okay that was a lot to take in, but Amyla was right, she would do everything she could to protect her family, even become the best leader she could. About the generals, well yes Bellamy, the big brother and protector, he is always ready to do everything he could to protect the people he cares about, he proved it when he infiltrated the ship to save his sister, she could still see it. Raven, she trusted with her life, General of Mechanics and Stuff-that-goes-boom, she could almost see it. But Murphy, General of Sarcasm? Ass Kicking? It's true he respected her more since she beat him up, and when he had learnt she had pleaded his case with her mother (murderers were not seen well, the laws were harsh), which was strange since she only told it to Amyla who had smirked, when she wondered how he could have known, he had become very protective, helping to watch the girls, helping her wife when the Sky People became suspicious and sometimes cruel verbally, damn it! She was trusting him more and more, even his sarcasm was becoming funny!

"Okay, alright, Amyla you win, I'll put everything I have into your training if you answer honestly to a few questions." Amyla hesitated, but finally she gave her a nod. "Swear to me!" asked Clarke, "On my honour." She paused, "Why do you never want to be intimate with me outside of the tent? You never kiss me or let me kiss you in the camp, never let me hold your hand or show you that I care about you. Is it because you think it's a weakness to show our feelings?"

Amyla didn't want to answer, but when she saw the hurt look on Clarke face she knew she had to, what's more she had swear, "Clarke you have to understand that every weakness can be taken advantage of. Me, or you, showing that we care for each over could be dangerous, maybe not in the camp since Sky Peoples seemed different but I'm training you to live with my people. Right now my people don't know that I'm alive, but when they do know, only the people of my village and Heda will know about my union with you. It's me protecting you! Everyone will know eventually, we will not be able to keep it hidden, but the more time they don't, the more we can make our village strong and make alliances that will protect us and our people!"

It couldn't be right thought Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln were not hiding! She was ready to tell Amyla what she was thinking about that… "And Octavia and Lincoln are not the same! Don't look surprised you told me about them! They are not leaders, which is what I am and what you will be, they don't have to be careful of every potential enemy clan! For now every clan is united with Heda but it will not last, if we are successful in the war against the Mountain men and take care of our common treat, the clans will split again and be at war and any weakness shown by a leader could mean the end of a village, the end of the people under our protection!"

Which was only half the truth, Amyla was afraid she had caught the same illness that had made her sister weak. Her sister had told her the symptoms, being afraid for the other, wanting to protect them, sometimes Clarke had a look in her eyes which was making her heart beat stronger, which was making her feel weak. She will not be weak! She will stay strong! She will beat this weakness like her sister had done. She had had lovers before; she was always able to keep them at a distance, putting her people first. Nothing was different! If only Clarke could stop to looking at her like this, her illness will go away!

Here, that damn look was back! The illness was back, sweating palms, fast heart, feeling weak, she will have to go to see a healer, and maybe he will know how to cure her!

Clarke was thinking about what she had been told, if it was just waiting a little she could do that, but once she had the go ahead, Amyla better be ready!

"Okay, I understand," said Clarke and Amyla sighed with relief, "Who is Lexa?" asked Clarke

Amyla gulped, "Who?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks a lot to strangeJenny for Beta reading._

"You talk in your sleep during the nights, you were saying, "Do not worry I will watch and protect Lexa until she is ready,"" answered Clarke.

Amyla sighed "It's a dream I have almost every night, when I was ten years old my parents left to hunt too far away from the village, they were killed by the Reapers. I promised to their spirit that I would take care of my little sister, and I did," she said proudly, "she is strong, smart, the best warrior you will ever meet!"

Clarke looked at her fondly; it was not often that her wife seemed so proud of someone. "So where is she?" Something seemed to click in Clarke's mind, "She has an important place hasn't she? That's why you know so much about the Heda, the clans, it all make sense now. Why didn't you ask her to help us? Can I meet her? Are there other family members that I don't know about? Have you…"

The questions were fusing; Amyla raised her hand, "Stop Clarke! Take a breath! Yes she has an important position; no I can't ask her for help. She will want to help us, and thereby make some mistakes, making her weak, which will cost her her position, her life and ours, and yes you will meet her soon enough," she said with a small smirk, "and no the rest of my family is dead. Is that all?"

Clarke was thinking "You talk to me a lot more than before and you are beginning to show me more emotions, why? And this story about a union being definitive, it wasn't true was it?"

"Ah yes the 'stoic and impassable Grounder mask bullshit' as you called it."

"Eh! I had just told you that I was caring about you and your only answer was a nod and a raise eyebrow!" exclaimed Clarke.

Amyla just raised an eyebrow, "I talk to you more and show more emotions since you have really become family, we were married but you were still a stranger. The mask we wear to hide our emotions is for protecting us; we only let it fall with family members that we trust. At first, I didn't know if I could trust you, so I had to protect the girls and myself, and then I learnt to know you and to trust you." Then Amyla seemed to be uncomfortable, "About the union, yes it was a lie, I needed you to protect us, we could have cancelled it two days after but now it's really definitive. You are not mad that I lied to you?"

"Of course not!" answered Clarke with a sweet smile "You know when you were asking if there was anything you could do to help at the camp?" a nod from Amyla, "I just found something! You will help at the hospital, like that you will learn to heal other people, and it will be useful for you!"

That didn't sound too bad thought Amyla, "With whom will I be working?"

"My mother!" stated Clarke

What? No! Thought Amyla, Several hours with Abby every day? With Abby who will act as my boss!? "Clarke you can't be serious! I thought I trained you better, as a leader you need to forgive and forget some mistakes and move on!" replied Amyla disapprovingly.

"Oh you did, that's why I'm beginning to trust Murphy, but like you said we are family, I too know how to act differently with family!" answered Clarke with a winning smile.

With a big sigh of defeat Amyla said, "Alright if it can make you feel better", she was thinking of ways to make Abby disappear, maybe kidnap her and put her in a bunker, no that will not work, she will know it was her, take her for a walk in the forest with the girls, lose her, and let her be abducted by a clan, yes that could work she just needed…

Clarke looked at her and saw the creepy smile, "If anything happens to my mother I will make your life a living hell! Kiss you and hold your hand every times we are in front of people, tell the girls to call you mommy and hug you, sing to you some love songs…"

"Alright, alright, enough! Nothing will happen to your mother, I swear! Can we go back to the meeting that will take place? No more questions? "

With a nod from Clarke, Amyla kept going, "I'm going to tell you once again the history of the clans to make sure you don't offend anyone!"

Clarke had a growing look of horror, Not Again! She began to walk fast, passing the group with her mother. Abby watched them walk away with a look of surprise.

There were things to know about Grounders, even if you weren't a family member, three subjects to absolutely avoid if you didn't want one-hour lecture. Never ask about their Heda, customs and their history! Clarke was tuning out what Amyla was saying, just listening from time to time. "Blah, blah… the war between the Grass Clan and the Mountain Clan who had begun because the second cousin of the Grass Clan leader had stolen an horse who was belonging to the brother of the wife of the Mountain Clan leader, blah, blah… almost everyone died except the children and old people… The Leaf Clan war with the Stone Clan, due to the daughter of the Leaf Clan leader refusing an union with the Stone Clan leader after he had won a duel, insulting his honour, blah blah, they too almost all died in battles." All the clans were starting wars after wars for any reason possible, always ending in glorious battles according to Amyla. After that there was a brief truce, leaving a little time to the clans to train new warriors, and they were back at it again! Sometime against different clans but it was one bloody war after another! If the Heda hadn't united them they would have finish by wiping each other out!

They were at the drop ship finally; Clarke could have kissed the ground. Abby was able to stabilize Lincoln, they finally had something to offer. Once back at the camp, Clarke and Amyla will have to convince her to let Clarke go alone to the Grounder camp, Clarke could already imagine the 'pleasant' conversation which was sure to take place , but things at least were looking better. Abby put Lincoln to sleep, he was still dangerous, it was better not to take risks. They carried him back to the camp and put him in a bed in the infirmary. Curiously Jaha was in the bed next to Lincoln, a guard was making a report to Abby, "Chancellor Jaha was forcing the people to leave, he wanted us to go to the 'City of Light', when someone, we were not able to identify the attacker, threw a knife in his lower abdomen!"

Abby heard behind her, "Well she is still in training," a scoff "a warrior never misses, I will train her more," and then some snickers, she was gritting her teeth.

"How is he?" asked Abby.

"The doctor who took care of him says that no vital organs were touched, he will recover in a few days. Do you want us to keep looking at the attacker? Personally, I think it was one of the parents who have kids at Mount Weather!" answered the guard.

Abby shook her head quickly, "NO!" the guard looked at her weirdly; she took a deep breath and said more calmly, "No, keep watching for the grounders, it's more important!"

Once the guard had left, Abby turned to her daughter and Amyla with a big fake smile "Could you come with me please?" Amyla was ready to leave, letting Clarke know she will be with the girls "both of you!"

Once they were alone, Abby exploded "What were you thinking? He could have died! Your little girl, a seven year old would have become a murderer!"

"Oh, calm down Mom, it was an unknown attacker, and she is not just a little girl she is a warrior!"

"Yes," confirmed Amyla, "a warrior who need a lot of training! This unknown attacker has clearly missed his target!"

"Oh, come on Amyla, this unknown attacker had done the best he could!" Clarke argued.

"Not good enough! This unknown attacker needs to do a lot better if he wants to become a great warrior of the Woods Clan and survive!"

Abby was looking at them in complete disbelief "Enough! Even if I don't approve, this 'unknown attacker' may permit me to keep my job and protect everyone so you could say I owe him, and if I could, I would say thank you!"

Clarke gave her a smile, "This 'unknown attacker' could think that family is important and want to protect it."

"Family protect each over, even a noisy mother-in-law" affirmed Amyla.

"Why, thank you Amyla and I agree with you we must protect family even when they are savages." Replied Abby, in what she thought was a nice way.

Clarke had her head in her hands, here they go again, and the quiet had almost lasted three days. "Stop! This is not the time! We need to talk about the meeting with the Heda! Mom, Amyla is a leader, she told me that our only chance of peace is if I go to meet her alone and I believe her!"

Abby lets out a scoff "Some leader she is, not even able to defend her village!", Abby was ready to keep going when she saw the look of hurt and anger on Amyla face but then she saw the ashamed look of Clarke and she stopped.

"Mom it was our fault!" exclaimed Clarke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abby.

"Amyla lost ten warriors in the ring of fire at the drop ship, with the war against us, the warriors, who were usually scouting the forest and averting attacks from the of the Mountain Men, were too busy against us! It was a small village, Mom, she didn't have a lot of warriors, and because of the war she wasn't able to get the help Anya was giving to her because the Mountains Men were too heavy in numbers! They didn't have a chance mom!"

"Stop Clarke, Abby is right I should have been a better leader! There is something I know though, the Mountain Men didn't attack my village randomly, someone must have informed them of our weakness! I will find this person, blood must have blood!" exclaimed Amyla.

They had finally been able to convince her mother. Last recommendations of Amyla, "Stay strong; keep your head held high, big breath, time to go! Everything will be ok!"

The meeting had gone 'fantastically', she thought on the way back, limping, a black eye and some bruises. Once back at the camp, Amyla still wearing her hood was the first to come at her "What happened to you?"

"Indra." The simple name seemed enough to explain everything.

"Ah, I see."

"I gave her a black eye too!" said Clarke proud of herself.

"Oh?" an eyebrow raised in disbelief, was Amyla's only response.

"Well, after I bit her. What? You always tell me everything is allowed in a fight!" For the first time Clarke heard Amyla truly laugh, at last she must have done something good, it made her feel a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks a lot to strangeJenny for Beta reading._

Her mother, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy and Amyla were in a meeting room, unfortunately Jaha wasn't able to be present. Murphy was the first to speak "So the meeting seemed to have gone well, hmm?"

A snort from Clarke, "That what you thought? It was a little cold at first, but we had a heart to heart talk, a drink, everyone sharing stories, trusting each other, we began to believe everyone could live in harmony… Of course it had gone wrong! They want all of us dead!"

"Eh… Chill out 'Princess' I was just trying to relax the atmosphere!"

"Don't call me that!" Clarke snaps.

"So how did it really go, have we got a chance at peace?" asked Bellamy

"Clarke I need to know, I trusted you with our people, but they are under my responsibility! How did it go? And what happened to you? They really are savages I knew it…" her mother began to grumble. Amyla was glaring at her, they began to insult each other, at least it was familiar, after what she just saw, it helps her relax a little.

"Well they are an army, a really big and scary army! Many warriors ready to attack us by a single word of their Heda. Their um… 'welcome' (Gustus) was a little different, once inside the tent Anya was the only one to give me a nod and the Commander was playing with her knife!"

Everyone was looking at her dumbfounded, except Amyla who was beginning to become more worried.

"Amyla had told me if the Heda plays with her knife, you have to be even more careful, she is making plans after plans to take all of you out."

They all looked at Amyla who gave them a nod and said proudly, "Heda is a brilliant strategist and a great warrior!"

Clarke returned to the happenings of her meeting, with a shake of her head, "There was also a guard and her most trustful general Indra, the guard and Anya were stayed quiet, Heda and Indra were the only ones to talk. Without Anya though I would never have had a meeting, seeing how they welcomed me, they could have killed me just as soon as they saw me. Anyway the talk didn't go very well, I was respectful to the Heda and trying to explain that we wanted peace, but Indra keep interrupting, thanks to Amyla I was able to understand some words, well it was more or less, kill, kill and kill. Now I'm sure that 'branwada' is really an insult" with a glare towards Amyla who seemed totally innocent. "When I insulted Indra there was an eerie silence, everyone seemed surprise that I knew their language, Indra was the first to snap out of it and she threw herself at me. I would like to say that it was an even fight but without the intervention of the Heda, I would be dead. Anyhow, we have to show them Lincoln, show them we can cure reapers if we want to have any chance of having a treaty with them."

And what a beautiful alliance it would be, thought Clarke derisively, her mother clearly couldn't already stand her family, thought they were savages, the Sky People didn't trust the Grounders and were ready to war or to leave. Indra and the Grounders didn't trust them, wanted all of them dead, Anya and Heda were the only grounders on her side, well not really, Amyla taught her well the Grounders way, she knew that what they had to offer could not be enough, even if it was it will just be temporally, 'as leader Clarke, our peoples come first', the Grounders clearly didn't appreciate them, without this treaty, if a time were to come where their leader had to choose between her people and the Sky People, the answer will be obvious. She already knew that there would always be wars; the history of the Grounders clearly shows that. Since they had been on the ground it was one battle after another, she was naïve no more, it's kill or be killed, but damn it! She had to at least try to have peace with some Grounders clans, if not, when her friends and Amyla's people are free, their village will be destroyed. Urgh politics! she could already see the lectures that are sure to follow, don't drop your shoulders, keep your head high, look at them in the eyes, never show a sign of weakness, try trading with this Clan they can be trusted, don't talk to these Clans they are traitors… The problem is that maybe she will never be able to do all of that, it will depend on the mercy of the Heda.

Time to start acting like a leader , Clarke took her three 'generals' apart, told them that while her mother and her were leaving with Lincoln to meet the Grounders, it was their chance to evacuate Finn. They needed to prepare some rations, anything that could help him to survive. Next, she made them promised that once Finn was out of danger, they would make sure to protect her family and the alliance in any way they could, they looked at her strangely at this bit, nevertheless they agreed when she told them she will meet them later. It took some weight off her shoulders, she just hoped they would be able to understand, especially her family.

They took Lincoln, who was restrained, to the meeting point. Clarke told her mother they needed to win time to allow Finn to escape; the Heda was here with Anya and Indra. Indra had a small smirk when she saw she was still limping, after a scoff and a glare, which had become their usual greeting; they began their peace talk, asking questions to Lincoln, making sure everything was true. Thanks to Anya's confirmation of their escape from Mount Weather and the proof they could help reapers, they could hope to have peace. They were arguing on everything they could, winning time for Bellamy and the others. At the end no agreements were made, Heda begrudgingly accepted they had to talk with their peoples first.

It was the night, Amyla was with the girls, Clarke left to meet her friends at the Drop ship, but she was suspicious, Clarke was acting strangely before leaving, giving some hugs and advices to their girls, giving her a kiss with everything she had, telling her she loved her, so Amyla began to search for anything out of the ordinary. She found Clarke's diary on their bed, under the blanket, it read:

"Amyla, I left for a meeting with Heda. You taught me that being a leader was to be responsible for our people, I chose to take responsibility for Finn, I hope that you and the girls will understand. May we meet again. Clarke"

That foolish girl! Of everything I taught her, she had to choose that? Worse she was doing it for the worse reason, the feeling of guilt! All that for saving a criminal who had killed innocent's people, because he 'loved her', Amyla snorted, with friends like that, you don't need an enemy! What could she do? Talking to Abby would be useless, she will panic, she was weak, and she will make bad decisions.

Damn it Clarke! She will have to go to the grounder camp, reveal herself and have to talk to Lexa about sparing Clarke's life. Tell Lexa that Clarke is her wife and by consequence her sister in law. It couldn't be worse, all the effort Amyla had made, to be able to live with her wife in a better and safer village, will be for naught! She will have to watch her back constantly, protect Clarke a lot more and she still didn't know what Clan had betrayed her village. She had her suspicions but nothing for sure! All that for a foolish Sky Girl, she knew Clarke will become a weakness, it was the same with Costia for her sister! The mantra of their family 'feelings are weaknesses', she snorted, which has now all gone out the window! Damn it Clarke!

She had to prepare, if she knew her sister as well as she thought, there would soon be an execution, and not with the one that was supposed to be executed! She told Tia that she was in charge because she had to go to save their stupid Sky Girl, and left. Once she passed the gate ready to walk to the grounder camp, she encountered Bellamy, Raven, Murphy and a sheepish looking Clarke.

For Clarke it had gone worse from worse. The meeting with Heda where she told her she had let Finn go, acting as a leader should, placing her peoples first, hadn't gone really well. The answer had been, "Then you will die as a leader, in taking his place!" They took her captive and were preparing for the execution, when Finn surrendered himself. She didn't understand how he could have known what she was ready to do. She was always in semi torpor, trembling from the fear, when Heda told her she could leave. Once justice was served, they will talk about the treaty.

She didn't see that some Grounders were now looking at her with respect, for them she had acted as a true leader, taking responsibility for those who were under her command.

When she was almost at camp she met with Bellamy, Murphy and a crying Raven. When they didn't see her coming, they began to worry, Murphy was the one to make his doubts known. The three of them were talking about what they hoped she hadn't done, when Finn heard them. Raven begged him not to surrender himself but she had mixed feelings, she had come to like Clarke, her wife and the brats. She finally resolved herself, the decision was for him to make, she would not send him to die, not her most long and trusted friend, but if he decided to go, she will not stop him. Murphy was a lot less divided, without the others two he would have delivered him himself, he had come to appreciate and trust Clarke a lot more, between the two his choices was an easy one. Finally Bellamy wanted to protect everyone but knew that it would not be possible, he too was leaving the choice to Finn, be it Finn or Clarke, or one of the 'hundred' he would do all he could to protect them. Finn had decided to turn himself in, if he had hesitated two more hours, she would have been the one on the cross, screaming.

Once they were near the camp, she was really happy to be alive, she still feels guilty for Finn but she really had done all she could, she was also happy to see her wife, who strangely didn't seemed happy. Her only word was "Come!", with a last look to her friends, telling Raven to come with her. She didn't have to assist to the torture, she would be better in their tent with the girls.

Clarke's welcome home was fantastic, everything she could have imagined, her wife was holding her, telling her she was worried about her, and that she loved her. The girls were laughing and crying so happy to see her…

Clarke opened her eyes, still four glares and scowls directed at her, and still Raven crying in their bed, sigh, it was a good dream!

She will make them understand, she had walked in a Grounder camp alone, this was nothing she couldn't handle! She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, "I have done what you taught me, I have no regrets!"

Ugh, they seemed even more mad if that was possible, time for a new approach, shoulders a little dropped, apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I will try not to do it again!"

Four growls could be heard, shoulders completely dropped, hands in the air in frustration, "Fine, what have I to do for you to forgive me?"

Her wife began to talk quickly in Trigedakru, she wasn't able to understand a lot, one of the words was for foolish, or maybe it was stupid? Ah, here others words she understood, 'kill her herself', what's worse the girls were nodding, they were agreeing with her!

Finally, Amyla seemed to calm down, "You will never do something like this again without consulting me or your friends! Clear!?"

Rapid nod, "Good! At least one of us should be able to keep you from being stupid! And we are going to retake the teaching of leading from the start! It seemed to me like you hadn't listened to half the things I taught you!"

Oh, no, all the history lessons, the customs, the Heda, from the start? It was a nightmare! What's more the fighting lesson promised to be fun, sigh it was time to concede, with a nod to Amyla who seemed satisfied she agreed to the 'terms', she turned to the girls who were watching her expectedly, Tia was the port parole, " stories every nights before we sleep, training partner with Tia and me, and Aura will accompany you every time you go to the hospital tent!"

"Wait, wait, for stories and Aura ok, but I don't want to fight against you!"

"This isn't a negotiation!" said Tia, hitting her foot on the ground "If you don't agree, this is war! We will hide your clothes, one of us will always follow you, never leaving you some time alone with Amyla, we will paint you during your sleep, cut your hair..."

"Ok, ok, stop! I agree to your terms!"said Clarke quickly, the girls gave a collective "Good!" ,damn they were fighting dirty like Grounders and were becoming more and more stubborn, Amyla seemed proud of their negotiation technique.

They began to hear the screams, the girls left to support Raven; Clarke had tears in her eyes, her wife finally taking her in her arms.

"How long?" asked Clarke.

"Probably a part of the night," replied Amyla.

It was going to be a long night with the screams and Raven hysteric sobs but the morning they will have peace, she had to convince herself that Finn had done the right thing, giving them a chance for peace, for surviving, that his death had meaning!


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks a lot to strangeJenny for Beta reading._

It was almost the morning, the screams stopped a few hours ago, Clarke seemed lost in the arms of her wife, and she did not say a word since Amyla had begun to comfort her. Amyla was worried; Clarke always had something to say, so much so that it often annoyed her.

"Clarke, are you alright?" no answer, "Clarke! Talk to me!" still nothing, "Princess snap out of it!"

Immediate reaction, "Don't call me that!" protested Clarke

"I thought you like it when I call you that in bed!" she whispered and was rewarded with a small blush appearing on Clarke's face.

"Yes, well that's different and you know it!" Clarke continued to protest.

"Talk to me Clarke, what's making you so worried?" asked Amyla in a concerned voice.

"It' s just that I realized it will never work you know." With the questioning look of Amyla, she continued, "Sky People and Grounders are too different. Before what they did to Finn, I was already afraid but now I'm terrified. I tried to hide it because I must seem strong for the alliance, but Amyla I could never accept your laws, they are all barbarous. When you were talking about them I thought I could, but with how your people tortured Finn... ", big sigh, "I just can't!"

Amyla was becoming angry listening to her, "So what? You expect me and the girls to leave the Woods Clan and become Sky people!"

"Of course not! I will never do that to you and the girls, I saw how my people looked at you! But Amyla can you honestly tell me that the girls, who have adopted some Sky People's mannerisms from their friends and me, they are laughing more, are more compassionate and more free, will be welcomed by the Grounders? That I and my friends who agree to come to your village will be welcome?"

Amyla calmed down, thinking about what Clarke had just said to her. "The people from my village will accept all of you when I give the order, I will not give them a choice! "

Clarke gave her a nod of understanding, "What about the Woods Clan, the other clans?"

"You will seem weak for them; it's why I want my village to be strong before we reveal ourselves."

"Because you are afraid of war?" a nod, "What if we were forming a new Clan? A clan strong enough to not have to obey the Heda or the Chancellor, but who could form alliances with them, thanks to you with the Grounders and me with the Sky people, a neutral Clan if you want?"

Amyla snorted, "And where will you find these peoples? I know that some of my people are probably already dead and some of your friends too, what's more we are not enough, a Clan is not just a hundred people Clarke!"

"I know, when we had the peace talk with Heda, they seemed more interested in releasing the Grounders who are being drained inside the mountain, to take the Mountain Men down. Those are peoples we could cure, who will owe us a debt of honour for saving their lives, who will never be welcomed back to their villages. The Grounders consider them traitors, and my people will never let them stay with them, these people have family who might agree to join them. Do you see where am I going?"

Amyla was staring at her; she began to fidget, finally, "Maybe you are not as hopeless as a leader as I thought."

"Thank you, I think?"

"Yes it was a compliment. But Clarke if we do that, we have to be sure that our new Clan is strong, enough to dissuade other clans from attacking us! I will be considered a traitor to the Woods Clan, if they are not afraid of our new Clan they will not hesitate to kill me! We will have to find a new place to stay; we cannot stay on the Woods Clan territory, meaning I will have to give up my village!"

"You always told me it was the people who were the making of the village!"

"Right, you really heard what you want to hear. Building a new village is not easy Clarke, and I have to find a place that has water, food, trees for building houses and defences, and this place must not belong to any clans!"

With a teasing smile, "Easy for you, you are a great leader!"

"Ah, ah, yes, yes. Let us assume that I am able to do all that without being killed. How do you propose to catch the reapers? Where will you cure them? There is an army in front of us in case you didn't see it!"

"For the place I was thinking about the Drop ship. I could steal some medical equipment for curing them, and we could restrain them with solid ropes. Of course we can't take them all at once, but small groups, a few at a time, those we saved could help us to catch and cure more of them!"

"Ok and how do we catch them?" asked Amyla.

"Lincoln told me about a devise the Mountain Men used to contain the reapers, Raven is a great mechanic, she will be able to find something," here she addressed a sad smile to Raven who had finally fallen asleep, with the girls around her. "As for catching them without hurting them we have our electric stun weapons. The things I don't know how to do, are where to find them in their little group, in the mines they were too many, and how to trap them. I was hoping you and Lincoln could help."

"So you want us to lead you to small groups, help you trap them and cure them and finally tell them that they are welcome in our new Clan. Putting all of us in a lot more danger, have I understood everything so far?" queried Amyla.

"Well, yes, when you put it like that, but it could work! You should have seen how the grounders reacted to Lincoln, Indra called him a traitor, everyone seemed afraid of him! Think about the future! We could establish new rules, which work for both of us, have the girls not obligated to follow the Grounders' or Sky People's rules! What's more, if the alliance falls we will still have an army for taking down the Mountain Men!"

Amyla released a big sigh, "I knew you will be the death of me! Alright I will talk to Lincoln and see what will come of it."

"Good, go talk to him, we don't have a lot of time for freeing our people before they all get killed! At worst, the reapers will refuse to form a new Clan but it still will help us to infiltrate Mount Weather if there are a lot less of them." reasoned Clarke.

"I'm going, I'm going! You know they will want to burn Finn with the people he had killed; you will have to go with them if you want an alliance, and the Grounders will consider you the leader with what you did in sparing his life!"

"I know, I will do all I can for our people to not kill each. I owe it to Finn, and I want our girls to be safe!"

Amyla had a proud look, "Stay strong, you will not be welcome in Ton DC, don't show them that you are afraid, be careful, and try not to make stupid decisions that could get you killed!"

After receiving a nod and a determined look from Clarke, Amyla left the tent in search of Lincoln.

Clarke moved to Raven, shaking her awake, Raven still had tears in her eyes, she seemed angry at everyone; Clarke for not doing enough, the Sky People for letting it happen and the Grounders for what they had done; it will take time for her to grieve. She had told her that Finn will be burned with the people he killed, which made her even angrier but what choice did she have? War with the Grounders, or letting the Mountain Men pick them to pieces after almost everyone killed each other?

The walk toward the Grounder camp was silent, when they met with the Heda, Kane was released, they had kept him to make sure no Sky People would try to prevent them from having justice. He seemed to be all right and wanted peace, he kept Abby calmer, which was a big bonus for Clarke, and maybe they really will not kill each other?

During the walk to Ton DC Lincoln came to her, telling her they had figured out something that could work with the Reapers, once the alliance was made they could try. Amyla and the girls were making some traps, Amyla hadn't told him about a New Clan idea, it was too soon, he would have to see by himself what his people really thought about him. He had agreed to help; he knew what being a Reaper did and wanted to save them. Next it was Bellamy who came to her with his idea of the inside man, she told him it was a good idea, he just needed to wait a little in order to help Clarke with a new plan that could help them not depend so much of the Grounders and free their friends, after that if he still wanted to risk his life, it would be his decision to make. Amyla would be happy if Bellamy wanted to go inside Mount Weather, Clarke snorted, Amyla had told her that she trusted Bellamy too, but Amyla thought that he was too protective and probably had a crush on Clarke, and that Clarke was too oblivious to see it, whatever Bellamy was like that with all the 'hundred', she wasn't oblivious!

Finally, it was Anya's turn "So since yesterday you haven't tried anything else stupid to get you killed?"

Damn Grounder humour, she answered with great sarcasm, "No, you haven't lost another fight against a 'weak' person?"

Anya snorted, "No, my honour is already damaged enough, a little more and I will have to come to live with you, if I don't want to be killed!"

"Thank you for your help with the Heda, without you the meeting would have been a lot worse .I hope both our people will have an alliance and that we will be able to rescue our people from Mount Weather." Clarke said gratefully to Anya.

"It will depend a lot on you Clarke, I have done all I could, the rest is up to you, some grounders respect you now but even a small mistake could lead to a war." With that she left Clarke alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the faults , my beta is in Holiday and if i don't publish , i have a hard time moving on the story. I know, maybe the story is not enough in depth concerning the relationship (though the living are hungry) , but well, i still tried ._

A scoff, follow by a glare , an 'accidental' elbow in the ribs ,a scowl, then Indra took Clarke 's weapons so nicely , so caringly, she was almost ready for a repeat of the performance in the tent but now there seemed to be an understanding between them. They will probably never like each other , nevertheless they were starting to respect the other, something none of them will ever confess even under torture .Welcome to Ton dc . The peoples were really happy to see them, though sarcastically Clarke ,well it was to be expected. Clarke managed to stop the Heda from killing a man , the resentment toward her people were already high enough, no need to add more, and from what she understood the man already had lost enough , she was understanding their language more and more but she knew she had to keep this skill hidden , if she was starting to talk and understand something she shouldn't, she will be even more suspicious, it was an advantage too, as long as the grounders thought she couldn't understand them , they will let escape what they really thought about them, what they will do to them once the war was over. Right now, she could not lose this advantage, not when the situation was so fragile.

The talk with the Heda in front of the fire gave her a glimpse of the way of thinking of the commander. She seemed to share her body with two personalities, the girl who was with Costia was free, loving, and warm but the Heda was ruthless, cold, and impersonal. What really worried her was that as long as there was war,the Heda will be the one with whom she will interact, she really needed a back up plan, the Heda could not be trusted with her friends, the girl could, maybe in time of peace she will see more of the girl and they will reach an agreement. When she will be back to Amyla, they will have to start immediately to catch some Reapers, she could not wait anymore, not fully trusting the grounders or her own people to do what was necessary for freeing her friends.

Her mother brought a bottle for the peace talk, Gustus drank from the cup before the Heda, poisoning himself, during the seconds she still had before everything go awry, Clarke's mind was in overdrive, her mother might not like the Grounders but she will never put everyone at risk. Raven was still grieving, she was ruthless enough for tempting something like that but she trusted her, Raven knew their survivals was depending of this alliance. Since nothing was making sense, she drank her cup in one gulp, proving to the Grounders that they were not the one trying to poison their Heda. Gustus was proven guilty, their alliance will stand, it was time to go back to camp. On the way she began to tell Bellamy, Raven and Murphy about part of her plan , that she was wanting to cure the Reapers. She didn't told them the Reapers could help them to take Mount Weaver or her idea about a new clan , not because of a lack of trust but Amyla had been clear, her ideas were too dangerous, if any of them were letting even a word escape them, they could be kidnaped, tortured and finally killed by the mountain men or a rival clans, forcing them to reveal all they knew , she couldn't take that chance.

They all agreed to help. Raven will start to work on a device to take down Reapers. At first, they will only use the traps that Amyla and the girls were preparing . Lincoln already knew where to go to find only a few Reapers, they could start the experiment.

Clarke and Murphy were in front of a cavern, making the more noise they could,

" Tell me again princess, what are we doing here? "

" Don't call me that! Well, we have drawn the short straw, I would have prefer too to hide behind the trees, at distance, and not having to run between traps with a bunch of reapers following us! "

«"This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea… "

" Damn it shut up! "

They were now screaming to each over , which involuntary gain the attention of all the Reapers ,not just small groups like they wanted .They were running like hell while screaming, zigzagging between the traps, they were almost safe before falling into one of their traps, a hiding hole , two Reapers following them. The fight wasn't going well, they were losing, their weapons had disappeared during their fall, suddenly they heard a warrior's scream. It was Tia , an electric weapon in her hands , she jumped in the hole and knocked the two reapers out . She then looked at them, searching for any serious injuries , when she saw none, she gave them a solemn nod and took a cord , leaving them to search for others Reapers to knock out.

" Great, now everything really happened to me, I have been rescued by a little girl! "grumbled Murphy.

" Yes " answered Clarke with a proud smile " she is becoming a great warrior! "

" Right, a great warrior, not a little girl, maybe if I can convince myself of that, it will be easier to accept! "

They caught twenty Reapers, all were secure with ropes, the mission was a success. They brought them to the Drop ship, attaching them against the walls .Clarke began to give them some medicaments for helping the withdrawal , she had' liberate' some medicaments from the Camp before leaving.

Raven, Octavia and Murphy will be the first to keep watch , Amyla and Tia will take the second watch .Since they had twenty reapers ready to help them once they were cured, Bellamy took the decision to infiltrate the Mountain with Lincoln's help. They were afraid for them but his idea was good, it was true they needed someone inside to help them neutralize the acid and to allow them to enter in the mountain, they had no other choices. Clarke took him appart before he left,

"You are really sure you want to do this?" asked Clarke, worried.

"Yes. Clarke we need someone Inside , and I'm the only one who is crazy enough to try this. Please Watch Octavia while I'm gone!"

A snort from Clarke, "You know how she is, you only have to tell her something for her to do the opposite."

"I know" said Bellamy with a smirk " she is headstrong , like almost every girls I know!"

"Ok , ok i will do everything i can to keep her safe ,even if she doesn't listen to anything i say , happy?", a nod from Bellamy, "and contact me as soon as you can , be careful please."

"I will , don't worry, everything will work out! May we meet again "said Bellamy with a serious look

"May we meet again" answered Clarke, they separate each over and left in different directions.

On their way to the Sky Camp , Amyla asked Clarke how it had gone with the Heda, what she thought of her. She told her the truth, " Yes " confirmed Amyla " we follow our Heda because she leads with her head, she is ruthless , it's why she is so respected, it's also why every grounders follow her , she isn't allow to show any weakness! "

" It's what worry me Amyla! Our ways to lead, to see things are too different! Our people are too different! I have nothing against her ,I know she is a great warrior ,a great leader, that without her we will be at war. I respect her , but I don't even trust my own mother with my friends , I will certainly not start to trust the commander! "

" I understand Clarke; it's a good thing to be cautious in time of war. "said Amyla with a resigned sigh.

They were arriving at the Camp, Amyla and Tia quickly left to hide in the tent, they will only stay a few days and pack everything they needed to go at the Drop ship and organize the Reapers. Mea and Aura will stay at the Camp with Clarke and her friends, they were still too young to participate in war.

Clarke was summoned by the Heda and the generals; she rode to Ton dc with a guard that her mother insisted for her to take. The meeting was going worse and worse, she needed to take a breath of fresh air. While walking in the forest, she began to really worry when she saw Quint, even with her training he was too strong, too experienced for her to take him down, but damn it she will make sure that his fight will be over if she had a chance, she will see her family and friends again!

She began to run, trying to think of a plan when she saw the guard who had come with her. A relieved sigh, safe, unfortunately, even before she could formulate a plan to take down the general, the guard was dead! Her chances of surviving didn't seemed good, she run faster but Quin pin her on the ground ready to kill her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes , the image of Amyla and the girls smiling at her was probably the last thing she will ever see , when sudenly the Heda saved her. The Heda was going to say something to her, when Clarke snapped, the fear and adrenalin giving her more strength, she throw herself to Quin, pounding him with her fists, « I'm not weak ! », she left him bleeding on the ground and took the knife that Amyla gave her, burrowing it in his neck. A lesson hardly learnt by Amyla, never let an enemy behind who could be a threat to you and your family, specially your family .

She was huffing from the exhaustion of the fight, finally she looked to the Heda " Sorry, you wanted to tell me something? "

Heda and the guard were looking at her with a strange expression, a mix between wariness and respect, while Quint was bleeding to death, " No, nothing "; Heda then told to Quint that his fight was over.


	10. Chapter 10

When Clarke thought that nothing could be worse than being attacked by a grounder general, she was wrong! An animal was charging them, a big, scary, lot of furs animal, the heda guards were killed and now she was alone with the commander trying to stay alive, she could not give up the heda, without her there will be wars between their peoples. While they were hiding from the puma ,the heda asked her about the knife, where she had found it , " I found it on the ground after escaping mount weaver , why? ", it seemed like the commander was searching for something, " this knife was belonging to someone who was dear to me . ", here Clarke was becoming suspicious ,

" What is your name? "

" Lexa, why? "

" Are there a lot of grounders name Lexa? "

" Some, but not a lot. Why? "

" Oh, nothing it's just a beautiful name! ", Clarke was sweating, beginning to panick, damn you Amyla! If she told to the commander that her sister was alive and married with her it will put everyone at risks, principally the Heda who will do everything she could to help them, putting her position in danger and being probably killed, and if she do not tell her ,when she will find out she will never trust her again! Damn you Amyla, she must be laughing at her at the camp, she could feel it! Lexa was scrutinizing her; she was ready to blurt out everything under the pressure, when they heard the puma hitting on the door. Ouf it will make her won some times.

They were able to escape but Lexa was still looking at her, searching for something, finally she seemed to give up, " you are not weak Clarke, your heart is strong. This knife will keep protecting you. "

" Thank you, and I know how to take mount weaver, Bellamy could release the grounders inside and make us enter! The mountain men will be taken between two armies letting them no chances! "

" You really trust Bellamy? "

"Yes I have total faith in him! We always have been able to count on him! "

They separate each over , on the way to camp Jaha Clarke and her bodyguards were attacked by mountain men . Octavia saved them, it seemed during her absence she made some new friends, Octavia never really considered herself a sky people but Clarke knew thanks to her wife that the grounders life was hard , maybe she could adapt to it but it will be a hard ride . She stopped her from killing the mountain man , maybe he could give them informations . She found the photos , looked like they are targeting her and Lexa, she really needed to know what's going on! All her friends were back at camp, the reapers captured were getting better, they will never really be grounders again, they had all saw hell and were back, but like Lincoln, they will keep living with a tortured mind . Amyla and Tia were ready to leave the camp to take care of the Reapers and explained them the situation, they though they will feel more comfortable between grounders.

Clarke had left the grounders guards out of the camp, explaining to them she could not look weak in front of her people, Lexa seemed to want to protect her or more likely keep a close eye on her , she knew she was suspicious and didn't believe her story , she will have to talk to Amyla and see what she should say to Lexa.

The results of the medical examination of the mountain man made her worried about her friends, fortunately, she was able to contact Bellamy, he made it through, she knew she could count on him! He needed help to move freely inside , they had to keep the mountain men busy with what happened outside , make them afraid , they had to think of something .Lincoln was back, a little weary but thanks to the medicaments he will recover fast, he was the one who knew the more about the mountain, she needed him. Time for a war Council!

"Alright people, we have the mountain man in custody, I need help to win time for Bellamy, so give me what you got. "

Amyla was the first to speak

"Cut him in piece , threw him in front of the cameras, it will keep them busy ", of course, grounder culture shock , she thought with derision, fortunately the sky people were less extremes , she turned to Murphy and Raven with an hopeful expression,

Murphy, " put the forest on fire and put them on fire, the smoke will make them worried and with luck maybe even kill them! " the hell! " Euh Murphy you know that's a rescue mission, right? "

" If they want to live they will know how to take care of themselves! "

She turned to Raven who was beginning to recover and was more and more herself " throw them a bomb! I have made a nice baby that I wanted to test. "

They were all psychopaths! Last hope, Lincoln, her rock,the one who always tried the peaceful approach, who looked at her with such nice eyes, who…

" Cut him in piece, put him on fire in front of the cameras and blow the barrage, if every else fall maybe we can drown them! ", sigh, sadly, he was not the same anymore.

She was left standing in front of them, the mouth opened in disbelief, while they were arguing among themselves, finding worse and worse ways to kill everyone. She was ready to snap when she heard Raven talk about a catapult , actually this might be a good idea, she had read about them on the Ark , they had everything necessary to build one and it will only damage the exterior wall, not killing everyone . With a big smile, she was ready to congratulate Raven for her excellent idea, when they began to talk about what they would throw on mount weather, body parts, dead animals, bombs.

The smile dropped, teeth gritting, for those who knew her, they could tell her eyes were becoming dangerous. All of them knew her well enough, when they heard a low growl, they turned to look at her, seeing her expression everyone shut their mouth. She exploded,

" You've got to be kidding me! Is that all you can think about? Killing everyone? "

Everyone was looking in the air, seeming innocents.

She had to find something that will make them looking the other way without killing everyone!

Wait, wait, a bomb, a small bomb maybe it is not so stupid after all,

" Raven could you make a small bomb, something we could put on the mountain man discreetly, something that will make a small explosion and not kill everyone? "

"Yes I could but he will feel it and find it ."

" If we cut his air, all he will think about is surviving and go inside Mount Weaver the more quickly he could, if we time it well we could get ride of some soldiers,or equipments, it will help Bellamy even more! In addition, we could put some fires in the forest to make it looks like there is an army of grounders around them , that should worry them and make them do mistakes! "

" So I can't cut him in pieces? ", Amyla seemed disappointed, almost pouting.

" Don't worry with the war you will cut a lot of mountain men, there, there! "said Clarke while patting her on the head; she knew from Amyla's expression that she will make her regret it later but it was fun! Time to prepare, Amyla and Tia will be leaving discreetly to the Drop Ship, she will stay for now to take care of the mountain man and organize everything. Raven and Murphy were cheering, their ideas were noticed while Lincoln seemed a little sad about the barrage, she will tell Octavia to cheer him up when she will be back of her grounder's training.

" Amyla, can I talk to you alone before you leave? ", with a nod from Amyla, she leads her to their tent, " I had an interesting conversation with the commander about the knife you gave me, and what's even more strange is her name! She is called Lexa, knew about the knife, quite a coincidence! "

" Alright, and what should I have say? My sister is the commander but she can't help us if she doesn't want to seem weak? You were too headstrong; you would have made a mistake, putting everyone in danger! ", sigh, the worst thing was she was right, she probably would have left something escape her.

" I understand, it's just what am I supposed to say to Lexa? "

" For now nothing, she must think that I'm a prisoner of Mount Weaver or dead , we keep doing with the Reapers what we started and see where it leads us ok? "

" Ok , you will start to capture others reapers? And i need help to put some fires in the forest."

" I will talk with them first , telling them they can choose to stay with us after the war with their family , or going back to their clans . Then I will tell them we want to free the others reapers and we need their help, since they owe us for curing them and know what it's like to be a reaper, they will help capturing others reapers and they will want revenge with the mountain men , blood must have blood! I will send ten grounders with Tia to meet you on your way to mount Weaver."

" I like that when you go all grounder's leader ! The girls are not here… "

After their hum 'strategic discussion' , Amyla left with Tia , taking a device to take down reapers that Raven just finished . Clarke , Murphy and Lincoln were with Raven , finalizing the details of their plan.

Clarke began to talk,

" you know Raven the idea of the catapult is a good one, not now we don't have the time but for the war it could be useful, the grounders are against guns but not against something built in wood! It will also show them what we could bring in the alliance."

" I will start the plans , for now what sort of bomb do you want? "

" Something small, something we could hide in his combination and something that will not explode everything ! Only a small blast! "

" Eh chill out ! It's not like I enjoy big and beautiful blast! " said Raven with a dreamy expression

Collective snorts with everyone staring at her in disbelief .

" What!? "

Another snort from Murphy, " so it wasn't you who almost made explode the camp with your 'little babies'? "

" Eh! It was only one time! ", stare , " ok maybe two times … "

Murphy shook his head while smirking "Right! More like five times , the time… "

Clarke lefts with Lincoln, letting them bickering ,they had ask to Lincoln to train Mea for now on while Amyla was busy to the drop ship. She had to make a visit to the hospital to talk to her mother and help Aura to learn to heal, when she couldn't, her mother was teaching the little girl, thanks to Marcus and Aura her mother seemed to mellow down a little , it was proven by the last 'accident ' of Jaha, he had recovered and was forming a sect for the 'city of light ', when an 'unknown attacker' threw him a knife in the leg, really a tragic event! A little seven years old was now the proud owner of a new sword and a new book and her mother seemed to just give up, she just took Aura to the hospital and never talked about the event again ,seeming to resigned herself.


	11. Chapter 11

The 'talk' with Marcus and her mother wasn't going well at all, how could her mother be so frustrating!

" Clarke, do you realize what you are asking me to do? You want me, a doctor, to let a man go to his death and maybe the death of innocents people! " said an angry Abby.

" I'm sorry mom, I understand but you are not just a doctor anymore you are a leader too! What would you want us to do? This is war mom, the 'innocents' mountain men are staying alive thanks to the death of the grounders and now our people! They are not 'innocents' mom! What would you do if one of those 'innocents 'people stay alive thanks to the death of Aura, of the death of our family? Would you still protect them? " said a frustrated Clarke.

" There has to be another way! What if your bomb kill true innocents people, kids? I will never be able to forgive myself and I don't think you could ever! " said Abby with a sombre expression.

" Raven is timing it perfectly, we will hide it in the combination. It will explode ten minutes after he has no more air, maybe it will not kill anyone and just damage their installations, or it could kill some soldiers, he will be in debriefing after leaving our camp, or he will never make it back but we have to try! " said a little desperately Clarke .

Abby scoffed, " You are really sure of nothing! What a great plan! "

Clarke sighed, passing nervously her hand through her hair , " You're right mom, it's not that great of a plan but it's the only one we have! The only think we can say for sure is that ten minutes is not enough for him to be with civilians, the bomb will never kill kids. I really think we should try! "

Abby looked at her daughter silently, thinking hard, " What do you think Marcus? "

Marcus, who has been happy to stay out of the 'talk' between mother and daughter, let out a sigh " Honestly, I don't want to do that. Sorry Clarke. But I don't see what else we could do? We need to win time to save our people and to let Bellamy do what he has to do. We don't really have a choice. "

Clarke gave him a small nod, relieved , her mother will listen to Marcus, " Thank you, mom you wanted me to be honest with you, you said you will trust me . I need you to trust me now, please. "

"Ok Clarke, I will follow your lead on this, but if you go too far I will stop you! Clear? " said firmly Abby.

Clarke gave her a small smile of gratitude " Thank you mom. Let us a few hours to be ready before releasing the prisonner. I hope they will panic enough with the bomb and the fires for Bellamy to be free of moving, if it doesn't work we have nothing else. "

Abby smiled sadly " I hope too. Clarke, be careful ok? I don't want you to be hurt . "

" I will mom. You too , don't take risks while you are going to the meeting in Ton Dc. I will meet you there. " said Clarke before taking her mother in her arms and wishing her luck.

With the agreement of her mother and Marcus, the preparations were a lot easier. Clarke left with Murphy , Octavia and the grounders , while Lincoln and Raven were staying next to the radio and guarding the girls. Lincoln was the more fast in riding , he could inform them quickly if anything happened. Octavia was leading the grounders on another road , they had to be ready to start fires around Mount Weaver as soon as possible. Clarke and Murphy met with Tia and her group discreetly. Everything was ready, they were waiting for the night , it would be more impressive , more frightening .It had to work, the bomb and the fires should be enough to scare them, to make them do mistakes while thinking they were under attack . The waiting was insupportable, Murphy with his joy of life was particularly great, she was ready to strangle him, worst Tia and Murphy were really getting along, her little girl was now helping him with his training, since Tia had rescued them, Murphy's pride had been crushed and he had asked humbly for Tia's help. It made Clarke laughed a lot, seeing Murphy like this, but now? She wasn't laughing anymore, she will have a 'talk' with her little girl about boys, how they were monsters , she will not let Murphy corrupt her little girl! Another annoying thing were the grounders she had cured, they wanted to call her " Heda " and were showing her the same respect than Lexa was receiving from her people.

No matter what she said , " Please just call me Clarke and you don't have to lower your head! ", they weren't listening to her! While she was desperately trying to convince them to be less formal she could hear some snickers and laughs from Murphy and Tia in her back, she greeted her teeth, completely exasperated with these stubborn grounders,

" Please, I'm from the sky people, we don't have the same culture, it really make me uncomfortable when you're calling me 'Heda'. "

One of the grounders moved a little in front of the other and looked her in her eyes, his regard hard and serious,

" It would be an insult for us to address you differently, we owe our lives to Heda Amyla and to you . We were monsters and now we have a chance to regain our honour! Once the war is over, we will have, with our family, a place to stay thanks to both of you, no one else would accept us ! You both have our eternal gratitude, we will protect both of you and your family with our lives! Heda! Heda! Heda! "

Great , now they were all chanting it, well, sometimes you have to know it when it's a lost battle , she didn't want to insult them. In a weird sort of way she was showing them respect by acting and letting them call her " Heda " and she knew her friends and family will not let her have a big head, like the two clowns behind her who were grating her nerves, yelling " Heda !" while laughing.

They heard a small explosion coming from the Mountain, apparently it was a success, they had just to wait again a little before it was dark enough to start the fires. Suddenly, they heard some noise coming from the forest, Lincoln was galloping to them, looking extremely worried,

" Clarke! Bellamy has called on the radio! The Mountain men want to send a missile on Ton dc! " said an angry Lincoln .

Clarke began to pass, thinking aloud " Damn it! Maybe the explosion will be enough to stop them? No, it's even worse, now they want some reprisals. The fires will help Bellamy but not Ton dc ! ", she turned to Lincoln, " Go to Ton Dc with three of my men and do what you can .Try to evacuate the more people you can without warning the Mountain men, we can't let them know we have a spy in the Mountain . Once we have finished what we have to do here , I will meet with you at Ton dc. ", Lincoln nodded his head and left quickly with three grounders running by his side, Clarke then turned to Tia, " You have to go back to Anya, it's becoming too dangerous. ", , Tia had a scowl on her face and was ready to open her mouth but Clarke didn't let her the time , " I know you are a warrior and better at fighting than myself, but we are talking about guns and bombs here , you are my daughter and I will not let you take that risk !And no, even your cute grimace will not work " said Clarke smiling a little.

Tia was pouting, vexed, Clarke gave her a hug and gently kissed her on the check, then asked to one of her grounders to go with Tia and to protect her .

They were left in a anxious waiting, not knowing what was happening in Ton dc. After a few more hours they started the fires, screaming and running in the forest , hoping the shadows and the fires will make the Mountain men believed they were facing an army . They let the fires burn and after sending her men back to Amyla, they quickly run toward Ton dc, meeting with Octavia's group on their way.

The town was devastated , some dead body were lying around , loud screams of pain could be hear everywhere, Clarke was too shocked to do anything, her regard completely lost . It's Lincoln scream who made her sort of her torpor, " Clarke! Do you know where is Tia? "

" Wh…What? No! No! She is, not… Tia is not here! She is with Amyla! " Clarke stumbled with her words, not understanding .

Lincoln looked at her sadly, " Clarke she was here, with me. She was searching for Abby when we were separated , we were able to evacuate some people but it wasn't enough . "

Clarke still didn't understand , nothing of what Lincoln said made sense, " I told you she wasn't here! She is with Amyla! ", some tears were starting to fell, no, it couldn't be true, her little girl wasn't here !

" Clarke, I'm sorry but she was with me . We have to find her. " said Lincoln gently , putting his hands on her shoulders, he forced her to look in his eyes , " Clarke! She is here, we have to find her! She must be alive somewhere and she needs help! She needs you! We have to find her and take her to your mother, she is already healing the hurts people! "

" Ok, I …We ….Murphy! You take charge ! " and Clarke was running, searching desperately in the rubble while screaming Tia 's name.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke was running to the medical's tent, her vision blurry. Her little girl has finally be found and she was badly hurt! She stopped before going Inside the tent, taking some deep breaths to calm herself, she tried to clean her bloody hands and face like she could, during her frantic research she didn't care if she was hurting herself but she was here to reassure her daughter, not to worry her.

She moved inside the tent, searching for her daughter among the people who were lying everywhere. The groaning and screams for help, the blood, the odour of burnt people were turning her stomach, her imagination was going wild, making her more and more afraid for her daughter. She was knocked over multiple times by the doctors and healers who were desperately trying to save the more people they could. It was hopeless, she couldn't find Tia! Maybe she was moved or she has been lied to….or….she was too late…No! She shouldn't think like this, she had to find her!

She saw her mother working on a patient and quickly moved toward her, yelling " Mom! Where is Tia? "

Abby looked up, relieved to hear Clarke's voice and quickly moved to her daughter, she took in Clarke damages hands and start to examine them, " Clarke! What happened to you ? "

Clarke shook her head, removing quickly her hands, " Not now mom! Where's Tia? I can't find her! "

Abby looked sadly at Clarke, " You see the grounders who keep guard in the back? Tia is here with other patients . They don't want us to help them, it's against their rules to heal someone by blood transfusion . I tried Clarke but there was nothing I could do. Tia has lost a lot of blood and I can't do anything for her, they won't let me, I'm really sorry. "

"Stay here! Tia will need you soon! " said Clarke with rage, her eyes were like steel while she was moving toward the guards, the worried calls from her mother were ignored . Now she had a purpose and anyone standing in her way would regret it dearly.

" Move aside and let the doctors do their jobs! " said Clarke in a firm angry voice to the guards .

They just looked at her without saying anything, refusing to move. She moved slowly her hands to her gun and sword, if it come to this, she didn't have a choice. She will make them move. She will not let her daughter die because of stupid traditions or fear of the spirits .

" Move! " yelled Clarke, her posture becoming more threatening, seeing they wouldn't do like she asked, she was ready to act but was interrupted by Lexa and Indra's entering the tent. The Heda asked quickly some explanations about the commotion to her guards and once informed, she turned to look at Clarke,

" Clarke! Don't interfere! They want to die in the respect of our traditions, as grounders, you don't have a say in this! It's a grounder's matter! " ordered Lexa .

" You don't understand! It's my daughter who is dying here! Grounder or not, she will be healed! Order to your guards to leave !" yelled desperately Clarke.

" You don't give orders! You have no right to talk to our Heda like this Sky girl! Shut your mouth and leave! » interfered Indra furiously .

This memory brought a small smirk on Clarke's face, the friendly fights with Indra were always fun and she had won this one. Unfortunately her good mood didn't last long, it was hard to stay happy when you were in jail and hadn't saw the sun for three days. Tears started to fell again, followed by some sobs, she couldn't stop crying since she had been locked up. They were going to execute her soon, she will never see her friends and family again . She fall asleep, shivering on the ground, mentally and physically exhausted . Her sleep was troubled by nightmares, making her wake up a lot of times, it was only thanks to the memories of the girls and Amyla than she was able to keep going and not lose all hope. She had to stay strong until the end, she will not dishonour her family, here on the ground everything was so different, 'Live fast, love hard and die with dignity ' would make a good slogan for their new clan thought with derision Clarke, becoming a little delirious with the lack of sleep.

The door of her cell opened, Clarke sat up slowly, rubbing tiredly her eyes , trying to recognize the silhouette moving toward her,

" You really worried me this time foolish Sky girl! " said the shadow .

Her mind must be playing some tricks to her, the voice was sounding a lot like Amyla but it was impossible, she couldn't be here . She sighed and closed her eyes, she was really losing it.

" Clarke! Wake up! We need to talk! " said the shadow, but Clarke refused to reopen her eyes until she felt some strong arms enlacing her, the safety and comfort she was feeling in these arms was very familiar, " Amyla? Please tell me I'm not dreaming! " said a very emotional Clarke.

" No, it's not a dream Clarke. I'm really here . Did you really think that I would let you die without doing anything? The day I fall in love with a foolish Sky princess, I knew that I was doomed, but the risks are worth it, love. " said Amyla gently while smiling .

Amy stayed silent while Clarke was crying against her, she had never been really good with comforting people but she wanted to reassure her wife by her presence . She could hear Clarke mumbling some apologies against her, she hold her strongly, closing her eyes full of pain. Clarke has finally calmed down, Amyla took her head in her hands and kissed her gently, between the kisses she murmured softly in Clarke's ear " It's going to be ok, I will never let you be killed. I will protect you. "

After some time, Amyla sat next to Clarke while holding her hand , " We need to talk Clarke. We don't have a lot of time. "

Clarke nodded her head, she was feeling more like herself thanks to Amyla's presence,

" How's Tia? " asked Clarke worriedly .

" She is going to be ok, she is strong. She can already move alone without help. And no, she isn't mad at you for the blood, her exact words were, 'I knew my sky mom was an idiot and would do something like this but I don't care about the traditions anymore I only want my mom safe'. " said Amyla smiling,

" you have some protectors waiting for you outside, Tia, Mia and Aura stayed all day watching the guards .I think our girls even scared them a little, they were a little jumpy when I walked pass them. ", they both laughed, the scowls of their girls were famous,

" and no, don't worry, they are not alone. I have some men watching and protecting them." said Amyla before Clarke could even ask. She could read her wife pretty well, her eyes were always so expressive . Clarke smiled with gratitude and let out a loud relieved breath.

" So, I'm really happy to see you but you shouldn't be here. What's happening? " said a frowning Clarke .

" You don't understand do you? " said Amyla, " what do you think would happen if you were executed? "

" I don't know. I know I deserve it for knocking down Indra and pointing a gun at Lexa's head but I don't regret it. I would do it again. I saved Tia and the other patients. " said Clarke, her voice a little more firm.

Amyla sighed tiredly "Yes you did and I'm glad you saved our daughter even If you had to threaten my sister to do it, but you didn't think about the consequences . Let say you are executed, our clan would go to war against Lexa and her army, not only our men but their family as well, their friends , the sky people will go to war too with their guns. Lexa who only wants peace would have a war that could last for a decade, maybe even more. They would be attacked from all sides, some of our warriors have family who have been exiled when they became Reapers, they are hiding in the desert and formed new alliances, those groups would be happy to go to war too . Then the mountain men would still be here, Bellamy refuses to move as long as you are not safe, and the Ice nation would more than likely attack Lexa and the clans if they feel they are weak,they are a bunch of traitors. All of this because of you, congratulations, you have really surpassed yourself this time! "

" Umm thanks? How could I have know! I'm sorry Amyla, I didn't think about…" said Clarke, only to be cut off by Amyla,

"Eh, I don't blame you Clarke! I know you always listen to your heart, I just wanted you to know the importance of what 's exactly happening . It's why I'm here, I have met with my sister and as you could guess the meeting was pretty cold but I told her everything, now she knows what's at stake here. She don't want a war, she is just waiting for an excuse to cancel your execution, but we need the majority of the clans leader to agree, so I'm trying to persuade them. I will do everything I can, even bride them if I have to. Anya and Indra are on our side and help in the shadows . If everything I try to do fail, I will help you to escape and go to war against my sister but I really hope it will never come to this. » said Amyla sadly.

" I don't know what to say Amyla…..thank you for not giving up on me. I love you and I'm really sorry. " said Clarke with soft and vulnerable eyes.

" I will never give up on you Clarke! It seems I'm thinking more and more with my heart since meeting you and maybe it's not a bad thing after all. My time's up, I have to go. Stay strong Clarke and don't forget everyone is waiting for you, that me and the girls are always thinking about you, we love you ok? " said warmly Amyla before kissing Clarke passionately.

" Thank you Amyla, I will stay strong. Please, tell to the girls that I love them. " said Clarke.

Amyla nodded, saying "I will" and kissed her once again before quickly leaving the jail, seeing Clarke like this was breaking her heart. 'Love is weakness', what a load of craps , she never has felt more strongly about anything, she was even ready to go to war against her sister, maybe saying 'love is for fools' would be more accurate, thinking to go to war against an enemy who is a lot stronger than you, with almost no chance to win... maybe she was a fool too. Let's hope she could have Clarke released diplomatically.


	13. Chapter 13

Amyla was trying, with little success, to reassure their friends and their daughters. Everyone was just too worried, they knew all too well what would be the fate to someone who dare to defy the Heda, it wasn't just death but torture too. The girls were holding back their tears with difficulty, Amyla made a sign with her head to their friends, she needed some time alone with their daughters, once they had left Amyla took a deep breath,

" Listen, Clarke will be ok but she needs our strength, we have to stay strong for her if we want to help her! " said Amyla with difficulty, still feeling heartbroken from seeing Clarke's condition.

" I want Mama! I can't sleep without her stories! And and she was making a game with me, we were going to all play together! I can't finish it alone and and…. " Mea sniffed and started crying .

" Stop crying! You are not a baby anymore! " said Tia angrily to her youngest sister .

" Leave her alone! You were crying last night! Saying it was all your fault! " screamed Aura to Tia.

" I wasn't crying! Take it back! " replied furiously Tia.

Amyla sighed tiredly before moving to stop the fight. She gave Tia and Aura a severe look while consoling Mea,

"It has to stop! What do you think Clarke would feel if she knew you were fighting because of her? You are angry? Worried? Sad? Good! I'm too but I'm using these feelings to help Clarke! Do the same! I don't have the time to pamper you if we want to save Clarke! I'm going to be too busy to take care of you, I need you to behave yourself! Do you understand me ? " said Amyla, her tone severe and formal.

The girls looked up to Amyla, a little scared, they knew they had gone too far, Amyla had never used this tone with them, it was her leader's tone, commanding and unforgiving, they quickly nodded their heads, too afraid to speak.

" Good! No more fights! Tia, don't feel guilty, you know Clarke wouldn't want that! She is proud to have saved you, please, honour her sacrifice! I want you to help each others when I'm not here! When it's getting tough you should support each others! Right now, except our clan, friends and family everyone is a potential enemy, don't let your guard down! Protect each others! Clarke will be home soon if you work with me, I want you to support me while I'm helping her, ok!?" said Amyla more gently .

The girls nodded their head with a serious expression on their faces showing they understood.

Amyla smiled a little at them and gave some quick orders to her men who were watching the girls, she didn't tell it but the message was pretty clear, if anything was to happen to her girls she would have their heads.

She said goodbye and took a walk to clear her mind, she had to prepare herself for the informal meeting with her sister, after the disastrous official meeting she hoped this one would go better.

Amyla sighed once again, it felt as if she had sighed an hundred times already. How could her sister, the Heda, the one who was chosen by the spirits, the best leader she ever knew, being gifted with a great mind, a fierce temper in battle and a incredible self control, become a moody teenager with her when they were alone? Could she stop screaming so much? At least her insults were imaginative and colourful. Maybe she gave her too much spankings when they were little? Maybe she was still mad at her for stealing wolfy, the wolf's toy their parents had given Lexa when they were little? Or maybe it was the pranks she played on her, like the time she tied her up in a tree and let her all day? Sighed, being a big sister wasn't easy, specially when your parents were often absent and she had to raise the little brat almost by herself until Lexa was chosen to be the Heda, well, maybe playing dead wasn't the best idea she had but at the time she didn't know what else to do. Ah, she finally seemed ready to talk without yelling,

" So, let's resume, you thought it was a good idea to play dead, like if it would do nothing to me, since I'm the Heda I don't have the right to have feelings after all, right? You have a wife who just threatened my life and should be killed, a wife who is not a grounder! You have daughters! I'm a aunt ", here she sounded a little happier but it quickly disappeared, " You are healing the Reapers and now have a small army ready to declare war with me if I execute your wife! You are not even sorry that she tried to kill me are you? " said a very angry Lexa.

" Lexa, you know Clarke a little, she will never have do it! But she can be a little too much…passionate when it comes to people she cares about. For her, family means a lot and you are now a part of this family by the way, sister in law. " said Amyla teasingly with a smirk. .

" What a family! We have to fix this! I don't want another war with the clans! I can do nothing! I have to be impartial and respect the laws as the Heda but Indra and Anya will help you for the negotiations, I will not let your wife be killed. If some leaders and generals are a problem, the same who were defying me and spreading rumours behind my back , we will take care of them, I have been too lenient lately, it's time to clean house. " said Lexa thinking more like the Heda, " once the mountain has fallen, I need the clans to stay unite , if not all at least most of them .The ice nation will not wait long before attacking us, the queen's regard doesn't fool me, she is more and more defiant, almost mocking. I need you by my side when it will happen! Not against me! " said passionately Lexa.

" If my wife is saved and you allow us a territory, recognize us as a new clan, honour your alliance with the Sky people who are our allies even if they are annoying, my mother in law isn't easy but there are some good people too, people that I now am proud to call friends, then, yes, I will fight by your side. My clan will fight by your side. I swear. " said solemnly Amyla.

Lexa gave a small smile to Amyla, " I'm happy to hear it and I'm glad to see you are alive. I really missed you. I would like to meet the girls as Lexa, your sister, not as Heda, I don't want them to be afraid. "

"Of course you can! Tia was unconscious in the tent, she didn't see your face and the others two have never seen you. For them the Heda measure two meters, has claws, is mi animal mi human and has never lost a battle, you know how the rumours can be. " said Amyla rolling her eyes.

Lexa laughed, " Yes, the children always believe in some fairytales about the Heda. We were the same when we were young, remember? "

" True! " laughed Amyla , " the first time we met him we were really disappointed! "

The ambiance was more relaxed, both sisters enjoying the little time they had together, making some small talks .

" So we start the operation 'cleaning house'. Officially, I'm waiting to execute Clarke because we have a spy in the mountain who refuse to help us if she is dead. I'm going to change the guards and make sure they treat her well, I couldn't do it before in front of my people without seeming weak . You are going to be my ambassador with Indra and Anya, you will travel to the clans we know could cause us some problems and do what you need to do. We have to be fast, every days the mountain men stay alive is an affront to us! We now have the mean to destroy them so let's not waste time. " said Lexa .

"You and your silly operations names, you haven't chanded!" said a smirking Amyla, then she became deadly serious, "but Lexa, I have to warn you, if anything was to happen to Clarke while I'm gone… " Amyla didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to.

" You really love her don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You are just like me when I was with Costia... You were here for me when I was with Costia, when almost everyone around me was against it, you were ready to attack the Ice nation for my sake when we both knew we had no chance of wining, so yes, Clarke has nothing to worry about. I will do everything I can to protect her , I swear! " said solemnly Lexa.

Amyla looked in her sister' s eyes and could see no deception, relieved she smiled gently,

" You want to come with me and meet the girls? We could eat together, a little distraction would be good for them, they almost haven't eat and sleep since Clarke is ... " Amyla couldn't finish her sentence, it was still too raw.

" Yes, I'm coming. You have to eat and sleep too! You look exhausted. You can't help your wife like this, you have to stay healthy, to be strong if you really want to help her! " said Lexa severely.

Amyla sighed, who was the big sister again? " I know but ….let's just say the last days haven't been easy. I will take better care of myself, now I know what I have to do to help her, I have a goal. Come on, let's go see the girls. "

The girls were happy to meet another member of their family, the diner was enjoyable, Lexa was a lot more relaxed when she wasn't acting as the Heda. It made the girls forget about their troubles for a little time. Lexa had just left and Amyla was watching tenderly the girls sleeping, she was more emotional than usual since Clarke has been put in jail, just looking at the girls was almost enough to make her tear up. She stayed a long time just watching them sleep, knowing she had only one more day with them before leaving. She will talk to their friends tomorrow, she wanted to be sure that they will take good care of the girls during her absence.

Then, she tried to sleep, the nightmares keeping her on the verge of panic all night, the dreams were terrible. She couldn't go back to sleep after the last one, the blood, her wife's lifeless eyes...she sobbed silently, not wanting to wake up the girls and be seen by them.


	14. Chapter 14

Amyla was gone for almost three weeks, it should have taken longer but she required an heavy rhythm from the start, they weren't travelling for sight seeing. Anya and, strangely enough, Indra were following the rhythm without questions, motivated to accomplish their mission as fast as possible. Clarke and Indra's friendship was really something else, when Amyla was talking about her wife with her travelling companions, Indra was at first scowling, like if just hearing the name of her wife was enough to make her angry, but when she thought that no one was looking, she had a smile on her face, probably remembering her fights with her 'rival'. Amyla shook her head after seeing this strange smile on Indra's face, if it keeps going on like this, Indra will become the godmother of one of her daughters! Well, it would be fun to have Indra running after one of her stubborn daughters while training her.

During their travels, two leaders and three generals had mysteriously disappeared while taking a walk in the forest. The three women were used to assassination, they knew how to be discreet and make a body disappear, some pumas saw recently by the three women were the ideals culprit. The war to unify the clans wasn't just on the battlefield, the assassinations had been frequent in the shadows, without their help, Lexa would never have been able to unify the clans and present herself as a Heda who only wanted peace. Some of the old generation of leaders had to disappear, too much bad bloods, rancour and hate to agree with the Heda, only the new generation was dreaming of peace. Sadly even in this new generation there were some bad apples, some leaders and generals were bribed by the Ice nation to cause trouble to the Heda, others were simply fools who were just thinking with their fits and wanted war to prove their power. They couldn't kill them all, it would be too suspicious, they just took care of the worst. It was a win win for Amyla, she was saving Clarke while helping her sister. The leaders council would meet soon and decided Clarke's fate, if they should continue the war with Mount Weaver and others boring political things. Lexa was the supreme authority, having the final say, but she had no other choice than to consider their opinions if she wanted to keep governing them, going against the majority opinion could cause a revolt.

Finally the camp, she couldn't wait to see her daughters and Clarke, she wasn't used to the emptiness she felt during their travel, she had missed dearly her family, it was new to her, Lexa has always been precious to her but they both were warriors and knew the risks which came with leaving this live.

Amyla walked quickly toward her tent, a small tired smile on her face, but she didn't have the time to go inside, she was stopped by Lincoln and Octavia, both were heavily injured and had a grave expression on their faces,

"What happened to you? " asked an apprehensive Amyla.

" We have some bad news Amyla, you should sit down before listening to what we have to say. " said slowly Lincoln , he had some difficulties to talk clearly with the blows he took on his face.

" Don't treat me as a child Lincoln! You know me better! Talk! " said urgently Amyla , something was wrong, really really wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

" Amyla…After you were gone the Grounders started to blame the Sky people for the missile in Tonc dc. They were so angry, so vengeful, they needed someone to blame and the Sky people were the easier target! They are more closed in appearance to the mountain men than to us. Tia was gone to hunt with some Grounders, she wasn't blind like her sisters, she knew the meaning of the regards they were receiving, that the Grounders were considering the girls as traitors to their own bloods. She wanted to show them they were true grounders like them and by doing so, protect her sisters. She took to heart what you said to them, you know how she is, always wanting to prove she is stronger than everyone else, always wanting to make you and Clarke proud….she never came back and the men who were protecting her have disappeared too, we searched for Tia but….» the rage was replacing the sadness in Lincoln's voice, he was clenching his fits so hard than they seemed ready to break.

Octavia took Lincoln's place when she saw he couldn't keep talking, " We found some traces and track them down, one of the men who were protecting her was dead, we think he took an arrow in his back but we can't be sure, he was too much injured and without the weapon as proof... the others traces lead us to the mountain, we think they were knocked out and left on purpose close to the mountain. It's an awful thing to say but maybe it's a good thing that she was taken by the mountain men, at least we still have some hope for her to be alive. After we told our finding to everyone, it was a total chaos. Murphy and your men went to interrogate those who were on the hunt but they were beaten almost to death, others Grounders took the opportunity to express their hate of us and have join those who were on the hunt in beating them down. They are resting in the hospital. After this, Abby has decided to take the girls with her back to Camp Jaha, it was the better thing to do to protect them. We were staying with Lincoln to try to find some information and, well you see how well it has gone, without Lexa's intervention we would probably be dead. "

" What? But, but Lexa was supposed to protect my family ….it shouldn't have happened! " said a shell shocked and angry Amyla.

" And she did! She did the best she could but even the Heda hasn't the power to tell her people what they should be feeling, her orders weren't enough to protect us from their hate and as long as we have no proof of what they have done to Tia ….since no one is willing to talk, the Heda can't do anything. " said Lincoln more calmly.

"And that's not all, we learnt from the guards that Clarke has stop eating! We don't have the right to go to see her, you are the only one who can do something! " said Octavia quickly, she didn't want to burden Amyla anymore but she had to know everything, it wouldn't be less hurtful later.

Amyla let herself fall on the ground heavily, she couldn't breathe, how could all of this happen? The Grounders, her people, her brothers in arms, people who she was highly respecting were some racists, some low lives who didn't hesitate to take their rage against some little girls, against her beautiful little girls! She never felt more betrayed, more ashamed of herself for not seeing it happening! Never again would she trust blindly her old people to do the right thing. She didn't want to be a Grounder anymore, her heart was tearing apart, they have completely crushed the pride, the honour she felt once at being a Grounder. Never again would she trust them with what was the most precious thing on the world for her. She moved in a haze, she will need a lot more time to pull herself together, but right now she didn't have the time, she had to see Clarke.

Clarke wasn't moving when she moved inside the cell, she didn't even seem to have heard her. She was curled up in a corner, in a foetus position, pale like the death, Amyla couldn't even tell if she was still breathing .

She ran to her and took her in her arms, she was weighing almost nothing, the panic was rapidly replacing the fear she had felt after seeing her unmoving, what did you do Clarke? Why?

" Clarke! Clarke wake up! " shouted Amyla desperately while shaking her .

Clarke opened with difficulty her eyes , this simple act took a lot of effort from her, showing at what point she was weak.

" Amyla? " whispered Clarke, barely conscious.

" Clarke! Why? " Amyla wasn't able to say anything else, she couldn't stop the tears or the sobs in her voice.

" I didn't want our daughters to see me getting tortured, I didn't want to be the cause of a war." whispered weakly Clarke, struggling to find her words .

" You idiot! You silly girl! I told you I will find a way to get you released! Why didn't you trust me!? " replied Amyla between sobs .

" I didn't want to be a burden to you, I just wanted to make everything better and if by letting myself die, I could avoid a war to you and our daughters, then it was a small price to pay. " murmured gently Clarke.

" And did you think about what it will make me feel? The girls? Clarke you shouldn't think about sacrificing yourself when you have people who care about you! People who love you! " Amyla felt a more familiar feeling replacing everything else, the anger. She will not hesitate to be hard with her wife if it kept her alive,

" Tia was taken by the Mountain men! They are going to take her blood! They will treat her like a pig in a abattoir while you are letting yourself die! " she finally got a reaction from Clarke, a small sparkle in her beautiful eyes, the eyes she was loving so much were becoming more clear, " our others daughters had to leave the camp in a hurry before something bad happen to them! They consider them as traitors! " , Clarke's visage was now afraid, good, it was working, " Damn it Clarke! If you don't take better care of yourself and eat, I will make you escape and probably will be killed in doing so! Leaving our girls alone! Tia will die alone! Suffering an horrible death, always asking herself, why my mothers didn't come? Is this what you want? "

" No! No! I don't want this! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…..I want to be with you, with the girls, I want to save Tia. " Clarke was now crying softly in her wife's arms.

Finally, she was able to get through her, she was starting to lose hope,

" I love you Clarke, I need you more than ever by my side. Promise me you will never do this again! Please, I don't think I could support it if you…. "Amyla sadly said, her voice breaking.

" I love you Amyla, I swear on our daughter's head that I will never do it again . We will find Tia, Amyla, we will find her and save her together, even if we have to fight against everyone to do it . " said Clarke with more strength in her tone.

" We will. " replied softly Amyla with a small smile , feeling her strength, her hope coming back along with her wife. Together they could do anything . She told her succinctly what happened during her trip, not wanting to exhaust her. She put her delicately on the small bed and stay closed to her, watching her sleeping lovingly while passing her hand in her hairs. She needed this time with her wife, she felt at peace when she was looking at Clarke's sleeping face. This time would be precious to her for the next days if she didn't want to lose the control of her emotions and charged in furry in this camp. Oh, how much she wanted to find the ones who were responsible for Tia's abduction and cut them in pieces, but she couldn't do this now, she had to wait, her priorities were getting Clarke released and finding Tia, she needed the Grounders support for attacking Mount weaver. After this….well, some Grounders will never leave Mount weaver, after all it was expected to have people dying in war.

_Thanks to the readers following the story and sorry, maybe you wanted something more loving and peaceful, it's just, in The 100 they always face difficult situation and never have time to simply enjoy life._


	15. Chapter 15

Tia was holding her breath, she had never been more terrified in her life, she was locked up in a cage with others grounders around her, all were weak with lifeless eyes, like if they had given up on living. She was used to feel a little scared, the life on the ground was always unpredictable, a lot of dangers were lurking in the shadows, but it was natural for her, it was her everyday life, here, all seemed unnatural, fake, she would prefer to fight against a puma an hundred times over than this. She saw the weird doctor entering the piece and opening the cage of her last clan mate and protector who was still alive, he gave her a resigned expression and was led outside. She had to fight back the tears that wanted to fail, she will not cry and give those monsters the pleasure to have broken her, if she was fated to die here, she will die with dignity, like a grounder! She still couldn't stop herself from whispering " Please moms, help me! ", even if she was acting like a grown up most of the time, she was still a scared little girl who was hoping that her mothers would come to free her.

Amyla was looking intently at the mountain, far enough to be safe from the frog. The chiefs of the clans were meeting today to deliberate, before she would have been worried about Clarke's fate, but not anymore. After what they had done with Indra and Anya, it should go well and if it wasn't the case then she will burn everything to the ground, she had no more patience left, the only thing making her holding up and wait was the respect and love she had for her sister and her friends. She remembered a talk she had once with Abby, about right or wrong, about forgiveness, it was still an alien concept to her, forgiving and enemy who has wronged you or what's yours to protect and let him go, for him to attack once you have turned your back? What absurdity! For Abby it was one of the greatest human qualities to be able to forgive, to Amyla it was a weakness, when someone had hurt you, you had to fight back with even more strength and completely annihilate him, then you could forgive and prey to the spirit for him once his dead body was burning, the fire purifying him of everything he has done.

Abby had found this way of life too harsh and wrong, but it was their way, it was how they were delivering justice. Lexa already knew she would go after those who had done this to Tia and she will do nothing to stop her, she agreed with it, she even promised to take care herself of those that could maybe escape from her, both sisters have always had the other back during tough times and it will not change, Heda or not, family was family! Amyla sighed tiredly, her body brimming with anxiety, only a few more days and if everything was going according to plan, they will attack the mountain and free her daughter.

Two days later Clarke was freed, the clan leaders were unanimous, they wanted more the mountain men dead than a sky girl, even if she had threatened the life of their Heda, they knew that without her they wouldn't be able to attack the mountain, the ones who would have been firmly against the freedom and pardon of Clarke had mysteriously disappeared so the judgement was given quickly.

Clarke had eaten and slept a little after Amyla visit, she knew she would need her strength for her daughter, she wasn't completely fit physically, but a few days of Amyla's hard training would fix it, the time necessary for the army to make the preparations for the war against the mountain. The fist thing Clarke has done once released was to go visit Murphy and her people still in the hospital, the tears fell when she saw how hard they had been beaten for protecting her family, Murphy gave her his usual smirk,

" Don't worry chief, I will be as good as new in a few days! I won't let you go without me to save the little brat! "

Clarke laughed, the tears still falling from her eyes, " I know! I know you will fight by my side during the war. Thank you for what you have done Murphy. For now just try to rest until you get better. ", then her expression became darker and she softly said " We still have to wait a little before the attack. We will find her alive Murph, we have to… "

Murphy 's smirk disappeared from his face, it was replaced by a serious expression she had never seen before, "Eh! She is alive, ok! We have to believe it, otherwise… Clarke, she is alive! " , it was said with such conviction, than Clarke couldn't help but believe him, she looked at him and gave a serious nod of her head, " Yes, you are right she is alive! I will come back tomorrow, I need to call Bellamy and to sleep a little, I need to recover from being locked up! See you tomorrow! "

" See you tomorrow and tell Bellamy to not have any pity! " replied a furious Murphy.

" Its what I intended to do! ", Clarke left the hospital after checking for the injuries of her men and giving some orders to the doctor.

The call on the radio was brief, " Bell, it's Clarke! I'm free! "

"Clarke!? Thank god, they released you! I was so worried! How are you? " answered Bellamy.

"I'm good. Raven told you about what happened? "

« Yes, I heard! It's why I have been waiting! I thing the plan of Raven is solid, it should get us rid of the frog! We have to move soon Clarke! What they are doing to the grounders….I don't even have the words to describe it, if they start to do this to our people…."

" Yes, Raven's plan is really good, but Bell, Raven didn't want to tell you something important since there is nothing you could do, but my little girl, Tia, is a prisoner inside the mountain. " choked out Clarke.

A long silence, then an explosion , " What!? She should have told me! I could have tried something! I don't know what, but I could have done something! I would have "

Clarke interrupted his mild sentence, "I know Bell, it's why she didn't want to tell you! I trust you, I know you would have protected her, but they would have known about your presence and everything we have done would have been for nothing! Just stay hidden for a few more days, after this… "

" Don't worry, I will protect her! " swear Bellamy.

« Thank you Bell, I knew I could count on you! And Bell, when we will attack, give them hell! People who take children…. "

" I hear you! No restrain! People are coming, I'm off! "

Clarke puts down the radio, she was feeling emotionally exhausted and she could see that her wife wasn't far from snapping, she took her hand and led her to their tent, tonight they needed some comfort, the next waiting days will be hard for their nerves. They fall into a troubled sleep while holding each others.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke and Amyla were walking with their warriors and the Heda's army towards Mount Weaver. That was it. The time has finally come for the war. Bellamy, thanks to Raven instructions, was able to stop manually the acid frog, he still hasn't been found and was waiting for the signal to liberate the Grounders.

They were now standing in front of the door of Mount weaver, Clarke did some clicks on her radio. The signal was sent, Bellamy was going to act and their daughter will be protected.

There were a lot of casualties while trying to open the door, but they weren't giving up, pushing forward, they were almost successful when they heard the Heda shouts some orders to her warriors, the Grounders stopped their attack and all the fighting around them came to a halt.

" What is happening? " asked a worried Clarke to Amyla.

Amyla sighed and looked with a pained expression on her face to Clarke. " My sister must have made a deal. You have to call Bellamy. I didn't want to do this, but she lets me no choice. "

Clarke took Amyla's hand and smiled sadly. " If things turn out badly with the Heda or her generals, I want you to know that I regret nothing. I love you and our daughters and I'm ready to do whatever is necessary for her to be safe, for our two other little one to not have to be afraid anymore by the Mountain men. For them to have a better life. "

Amyla smiled and took her wife in her arms. " I love you too Clarke and I regret absolutely nothing. Don't worry my stubborn Sky girl, everything will work just fine. " she kissed her gently, then they separated from each other. Amyla took a serious expression and gave a solemn nod of her head to Clarke.

Clarke took a deep breath and started to talk in her radio " Bell, do you hear me? "

" Yes Clarke, what's happening? There is only Tia with me and the Grounders from Amyla's village who are helping our people! All the others Grounders have left without fighting! "

" We know, the fight has stopped by our side. You know what Amyla told us could happen? " asked Clarke.

" Yeah, I remember, so they really offer them a deal. I didn't want to believe the Grounders would accept it after what I saw, what the Mountain men were doing to them here was so awful….I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't want Tia to go with them, I thought it was a trap! " answered Bellamy.

" I didn't want to believe it either Bell. Don't worry, you did good, Tia will be safe with our people and the Grounders . So you are ready to put our plan into action? " replied Clarke.

" Are you really sure? " asked hesitantly Bellamy, " If they called out our bluff… "

" We have no choice Bell, we have to act now. We need to show them we are serious. Call me back when you are in position. " said a resolute Clarke, ending their conversation.

Lexa came to stand in front of them, her visage firm, but her eyes were sad while she was looking at her sister. " Amyla, I know you understand, I have to think of the safety of our people first! I'm the Heda. "

" I know, I don't blame you, to tell you the truth, I thought something like this could happen. You shouldn't trust those monsters Lexa! " said severely Amyla.

" They have freed our people and promise me to not attack us again if we leave. I couldn't refuse something like that! " replied Lexa.

Amyla raised a mocking eyebrow " And you believe them because of what? They gave their word? I' m disappointed Lexa, I thought I taught you better! A promise means nothing and you should know it, considering what you are doing right now! But don't worry, I'm going to help you to make the right choice! "

The Heda was suddenly on her guard, she knew her sister could be vicious and ruthless when provoked, her eyes became worried and suspicious. " What are you talking about? What have you done!? "

A shudder ran down Lexa's spine when she saw the smile on her sister's face, she didn't like it at all! It made her remembered some awful childhood memories.

" The choice is simple, you can respect your word with the Mountain men and leave with your army or you respect your word with the Sky people and attack the Mountain. Just a little thing you should know before deciding, Bellamy is ready to reactive the acid frog, so your army will not go far. It's up to you Lexa, the choice is yours! "

Lexa gasped and looked horrified at her sister, " How can you do this? You are ready to kill everyone, including your wife and yourself just to prove me that I'm in the wrong? Amyla, you can't be serious! "

Clarke took her radio in front of the Heda, " Bell, you are ready? "

" Ready, I just have to press one button and the acid frog will kill everyone outside the mountain! " answered loudly and distinctly Bellamy.

Lexa took out her sword, " Amyla, I can't let you do this! Stop this nonsense! "

The sisters were ready to fight each other, when they were interrupted by Indra and Anya.

" Heda, I think you are making a mistake, we should kill the Mountain men while we have the chance! " said Indra with a bow of her head.

" I agree, you are being naïve Heda if you think we can trust the words of the Mountain men! " said disapprovingly Anya after a bow.

Lexa said nothing for a moment, then she shook her head and put back her sword in its case.

She scowled to her sister, clearly unhappy. " I will not forget what you just have done! "

Amyla nodded her head, "Just like I will not forget what you were ready to do! "

Both sisters exchanged the same glare, followed by the same scoff, then their faces changed, a frightening smile appearing on their faces.

" So we charge! I must say I'm going to enjoy slicing them! " said viciously the Heda, with a quick move from her sword she killed the soldier who had been sent with the offer.

She shouted a cry of war that was answered by every Grounders around them. Bellamy heard everything on the radio and told them how to infiltrate the mountain thanks to the door in the tunnels.

Most of the army of Grounders kept attacking the front door to trick the Mountain men while a little group was waiting in the tunnel, close to the door.

Once the door was opened, it was a massacre, decades of fear and hate were poured in every movement of the swords from the Grounders. At the end, no survivors could be found in the Mountain, the Grounders had killed them all without any pity.

Clarke and Amyla were covered in the blood of their enemies. Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln and their warriors were breathing heavily behind them, it was like those two were possessed, the need to find their daughter was giving them an incredible strength. Bellamy was alone when he opened the door, he had let their daughter with the Sky people and the Grounders, judging it was too dangerous for her to stay with him. They opened the door of the room of the Sky people, they were welcomed by Amyla's warriors from her village and Tia who ran to them and jumped in their arms while crying.

Amyla gave her warriors a smile of gratitude " Thank you for protecting my daughter and the Sky people. "

The leader of the warriors bowed to Amyla " Once she told us who she was, it was the only thing we could do, it was an honour to protect your daughter and your allies General! "

Clarke smiled gently to their crying daughter, trying to soothe her with some calm words.

The little girl didn't want to let them go, she was still holding both their hands while they were leaving this terrible place.

Once outside, the Heda was waiting for them, she looked at the little girl and gave her a small smile, she rolled her eyes when she heard her sister calling her 'aunty'.

" So what are you going to do now? " asked Lexa to her sister.

Amyla watched fondly Clarke and her daughter with the weird group of people who were composing her clan, old Reapers, warriors from her village and Sky people.

" I need a place to install everyone. I found a good place close to the Ice Nation, if you agree we will form a new clan and be a part of your alliance. I still feel disappointed, betrayed and angry with our people, but I can't turn my back on you and my friends. And as a leader I know I will need your protection. We are just a small new clan, without your support, we would be attacked by everyone. Speaking of being attacked, one of those who did this to Tia escaped from me, did you kill him? " replied Amyla.

" Yes, no one can hurt my family and hope to escape. I agree, I don't want you as an enemy and after our victory today, you know there will be some problems with the alliance. I will need your help. For now let's just enjoy our victory, we will talk about this later. " said Lexa with a little smile.

Amyla smiled to her sister, the 'incident' in front of the mountain already forgotten, they always used to argue a lot, sometimes even using their fists and swords, it wasn't anything unusual for them to fix an argument by a sword fight, Grounders family had their little quirk after all. Then she joined her wife and daughter to celebrate the end of this nightmare.

A few days later, they were arriving in the Sky camp, Clarke and Amyla were met by a relieved Abby and two sobbing little girls. They passed the next days with their family, Mea and Aura needed to be reassured, the eyes of the little girls were never leaving their big sister and their parents, always afraid that one of them was going to disappear. For once they had time to simply enjoy their family life and the peace, it was the first time since they met that no threats were menacing them, plus those who had been captured by the Mountain men needed to be healed and to recover, so they could only wait for them to be able to move before leaving the Sky camp.

Almost one month later, a new clan who had been recognized and approved by the Heda started to move toward what will be their new home. Amyla and Clarke were in front of the group, leading them. Amyla smiled to her wife when she heard some laughing behind her, sometimes life was really surprising, who could have known that her life would change so much in a short time.

_So it could be an end if we let the rest to the imagination or some new chapters which would loosely include what's happening in the season 3, don't know yet and it also depends on what you think._


End file.
